


《不了》（ABO/生子）

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon





	1. Chapter 1

《不了》

第一章

二零一五年。

湾仔，骆克道。

李东海坐在受命出动的警车里，腹部的痛楚使他佝起背脊，它就像癌细胞般疯狂地在他的体内激增，不同的是，它能带来生命，相同的是，它们能带来死亡。李东海想到这里，就希望能立即完成迫在眼前的拘捕行动，回到家里，用颤抖的嗓音同正在休班的无知爱侣陈白，嘿，我有个了不起的消息，我是个怀孕的Omega！

骆克道，Club Mont. Busa。

「差人查牌，所有人别动。开大灯，熄音乐，出示身份证。」

艳光四射的舞场里，派对动物孜孜不倦地摩荡出的红涛绿浪，瞬间消沉在无所逃逸的写实光照里。原本暧昧相摩的轮廓变得泾渭分明，传递出拒绝沟通的强烈信号，像是自热情洋溢的红磨坊舞台上回到患有冷漠症候群的摩登街头。

幻灭的沉默烟雾般弥漫在酒吧里。

「这里闻起来就像，」崔始源屏息道。

这时，崔始源注意到身旁警员的异常，再而顺着他的视线望向隐约在人群肩踵后的卡座。那里，西装革履的男子坐在猩红梳化上，而他的身上盘缠着俄国妹白蟒似的修腴肢躯。

李东海的眉壑深陷，男子的嘴唇摩挲着女郎的脸颊，再而顿在她的唇角。

虽然李东海因常年注射抑制剂而导致化学信息沟通器官功能退化，但在此刻，他仍然能捕捉到这股熟悉的信息素——引用崔始源的评价就是，像是大麻燃烧时所发出的使人致幻的温燥味道——正笼罩着整间酒吧，哪怕是最虔诚的印度苦行僧也愿意为满足它所引起的强盛的食欲和性欲，而暴食，而淫荡，而堕无间。

「李赫宰，」李东海低语道。

李赫宰站起身，醺醺然的眼睛像两束摇晃的追光灯，望着向他走近的警员，而嗑嗨的西洋妹已经睡熟在他身后的梳化上。

崔始源注意到李东海郁勃将发的怒意，就在他伸腿踢向李赫宰膝盖的同时，按住他摸枪而欲效家法的指掌，将他猛烈起伏的胸膛控在臂间，任他安全地宣泄情绪。

「你条扑街仔，够胆给绿帽我戴！你信不信我一枪射撚死你啊啦！」

李东海的言音甫落，取而代之的是密集响起的枪鸣。

湾仔，军器厂街，警察总部。

「警方根据线报及经深入调查后，今日晚上约十时进行代号『绿海』的扫黑行动，目的是摧毁近年活跃在东南亚的『银通集团』。警方在『绿海』行动中共拘捕34人，其中包括涉嫌收受贿款的商业罪案调查科警长李赫宰。警方相信『银通集团』在过去数年间为内地赌客及东南亚贩毒集团洗钱，涉案金额高达3亿。除此，商业罪案调查科高级警司康道行在『绿海』行动中遭到枪击，目前正在律敦治医院接受救治。」

「我要见康Sir。」李赫宰坐在侦讯桌前，望着站在另端的崔始源。

「康Sir仍处于昏迷状态，」崔始源挑眉道：「如果想忏悔，我建议你找法官。」

「我要见李东海，」 李赫宰攒眉道。

崔始源站直身，向站在双面镜后的李东海示意。

「你知我冇崔警员的好耐性。现在是你最后的机会，有料就爆，冇料就再见，」李东海在李赫宰的眼前落座，喑哑的嗓音透露出某种后歇斯底里的消沉情绪：「再也不见。」

李东海紧盯着李赫宰，一秒，两秒，三秒，随即猛然起身，直到这时，这位默然靠椅背着的扑克脸前警长始而倾身，表现出前所未有的积极态度，「我坦白，李东海，我坦白。」

李赫宰注意到警员的眼底闪过受伤的神情，就像他宁愿眼前的自己保持沉默，李赫宰向冷眼的警员道，「近点，再近点。」

「我警告你，不要耍花招。」李东海虽如是言，仍半信半疑地探身向疑犯。

「象山邨1986号。」李赫宰在李东海的耳窦轻声道，再而响亮地亲吻他的耳垂，就在他以为自己能全身而退时，李东海猛然抓住他的后脑，使他的脸颊响亮地撞向桌面。

李东海抬起身，抬指揩掉耳垂上带着脂香的湿渍，脑海却不断闪回着李赫宰在他们的面部轮廓全然分离前，如何通过眼神向他秘密通电的画面。

「黄律师即刻就到，」李东海的瞳孔晃动着，「你最好签埋离婚协议。」

「早该如此，」身后响起的李赫宰的回应使李东海的动作短暂冻结，最后，他推门而出。

「东海，」崔始源望着离开侦讯室的李东海，「如何？」

「没来正经，」李东海摇首道，随后扣住隐然作痛的腹部，「激到我胃痛。」

年轻的警员站在逐渐关闭的梯厢里，按亮19楼的按钮，打算趁着明日休班，到象山邨1986号亲探究竟。数字在逐层攀升，腹部的绞痛迫使汗流浃背的他需靠着梯墙站立。

警政大楼西翼，19楼，刑事情报科办公室。

李东海独自坐在凌晨三点的办公室里，出神地望着手里李赫宰的委任证。

李东海知道他在这份感情中扮演的亦非全然问心无愧的角色。

当李赫宰在结业会操前接受他的示爱后，比起经营与维护他们的感情，李东海更加专注替他的命运圆谎——即推后向男友乃至警务处披露他真实的第二性身份的时间。

在总部的全体警察的眼里，这位英俊的新扎师弟是个体格强健得甚于Alpha的Beta，但事实上，李东海是个Omega，而这一重身份的暴露意味着他永远只能从事沉闷的文书工作，且必须接受来自机动部队的同事的暗示歧视的照应，更甚离职。

三年前，李东海刚结束学士课程，转眼就投考能实现他自幼根植的警察情结的纪律部队。那时，李东海尚未分化而毫不自知，就理所当然地在第二性选项中的「Beta」前画勾。未料，三个月后的深宵，李东海在警察学校的更衣室里分化成Omega，若非隔壁厕格及时递来的抑制剂，李东海恐将在情热和烈性的信息素的交迫中化成一劈烂泥，一劈将在学堂内百世流芳的史诗级笑料。

至今，他的同期们仍然在猜疑当晚是谁躲在最里间的厕格，偷饮烈酒，而李东海仍然在猜疑当晚是谁将抑制剂递给他。

此后数日，李东海独自躲在图书馆里翻阅Omega的生理资料，生殖腔的解剖学图解使他手脚发麻，他从未敢想象自己可能需要担负孕育生命这样艰巨的任务。

是而，每当李赫宰试图同他亲热的时候，他脑海里便不由自主地浮现出那些细致而无情的描述。李赫宰将自背后进入他，在动物性的暴烈冲撞中顶开他的生殖腔口，再用膨胀成结的生殖器牢牢锁住他柔软而敏感的生殖腔，最后用充沛的精液将它灌满鼓起，直到他求告他再不能接受更多，而李赫宰会趁着他因连续高潮而疯狂哭喊的间隙，猛然咬啮他后颈的信息素腺，彻底标记他。

此后，当李东海再次回到公众视线的时候，他们就会知道李赫宰是李东海的Alpha，李东海是李赫宰的Omega，依附与被依附，保护与被保护，这种生而由社会观念与权利结构所骑劫的关系使李东海深感焦虑。然而，李东海不知道的是，李赫宰与他同样抵触这种传统关系，还有Alpha在Omega的情热期中必然经历的能使他非人化的性冲动。

譬如那夜，过分丰盈的想象又使李东海在性事中恐惧得软颚末端的垂体激晃。

「我不要！」

惊得正在亲吻李东海颈项的李赫宰猛然抬首，犹疑地望着他的伴侣。

「我不明白，」李赫宰翻身仰卧在李东海的身旁，望着不知何时生出裂痕与霉迹的天花板。李赫宰自信于他无往不利的性吸引力，便半庄半谐道，「又是你追我嘅，你照理应该比我更加热情。」

「又是你答应我嘅。再说，」李东海猛然瞪着李赫宰，随后用使人耳膜疼痛的音量回应道，「是我不够热情，还是你性成瘾？」

李赫宰注意到李东海因反应过度而持续晃动在喉间的垂体，他稍攒眉，吞忍着他寄望自己能够独自降解掉的消沉情绪。李赫宰早就察觉到李东海的异常，他总是表现得像受到因背负秘密而引起的苦痛。李赫宰曾委婉地询问李东海是否需要恐性症的心理咨商，然而，李东海烂漫郁勃的精神内核又常使他怀疑这苦痛仅是他的自我投射。

「或许，」李赫宰盯着那些盲撞着灯胆的细蛾，直到他的视线内出现强光导致局部视盲的青斑。李赫宰翻身起床，捡起落在地上的球衣，「我根本不应该答应你。」

李东海随即坐起身，盯着正在穿戴的李赫宰，「你去哪里？」

李赫宰停住套裤腿的动作，抬首望着坐在床沿的李东海，「回心转意？」

李东海攒眉摇首。

「约俊秀去酒吧睇同城德比，」李赫宰垂眼道，「你不用等我。」

「盖个印仔先，」李东海拉住就要转身出门的李赫宰，再将他的喉结猛啾在唇间。

「喂喂喂，」李赫宰吃疼地握紧李东海的肩膀，「血管都要给你亲爆啦。」

「早去早回，」李东海摩挲着李赫宰项间的齿痕鲜明的吻印，随后坐在床沿，黑漉漉的两眼明晃晃地望着李赫宰，「明日有早更。」

锁匙已经在李赫宰手里，然而，当他望到李东海抱被面壁的孤独背影时，又登时变得心软，最后叹息着给自己找台阶，「算啦，这张床又真是挺好睡的。」

当李赫宰将李东海拥在怀里时，李东海抱在臂腿间的便瞬间从棉被变成李赫宰的身躯。

「就知你还没走，买了宵夜给你。」

这时，来自投诉及内务调查科的同事的嗓音使李东海猛然自漫漶的回忆里抽回思绪。

「咁夜还不回家，」李东海将办公椅转向崔始源，「贪19楼的咖啡特别好饮？」

「嗱，食完就快点写report，我帮你执grammar。」崔始源将自食堂外带的鸳鸯鸡饭递给他的同事，李东海坐起身，揭开仍然温热的发泡胶盒，打趣道：「喂，我的三头鲍叻？」

崔始源轻拍李东海的肩膀，随后注意到桌上两方皆已签字的离婚协议，这使他的情绪比他预期中的更加错杂。

「还记得当年，我们一起入学堂，一起拎银鸡头（银笛奖），一起立志做个好警察，」崔始源坐在李东海身旁的转椅里，用皮鞋轻抵地面，转身望向深宵时分的维多利亚港，没有皇后像的皇后像广场笼罩在中银大厦所坐落的摩天建筑群的霓虹光景里，警员叹息道，「真是没有料到，李赫宰竟然会做出这种事。」

「真是羞家，我还是情报科的警员，」李东海用饮筒戳着胶杯里的柠檬切片，露出自嘲的神情，「如果我早啲发现，可能康Sir就不会受伤。」

「东海，」崔始源摇首道，「这不是你的错。」

李东海垂眼望着饭盒出神，突然因自胃底升腾而起的翻涌感而猛然结眉，弯腰便向废纸篓干呕：「呃。」

「饮食无规律，」崔始源关切地注视着李东海的同时，抬掌轻拍这位同期的背脊，「知错未？ 」

「只是想起大角咀碎尸案啫，」李东海自使他虚弱的晕眩里抬起身，用欲言又止的目光望着他的同事，「凶手就是用发泡胶盒收埋他父母的肉碎，呃噫。」

崔始源没有理会李东海的逞强，随手拉开最近的抽屉，想抽些纸巾给眼前满面汗光的同事，未料，竟然在这位同事的抽屉里瞥到Omega专用的强效抑制剂。

崔始源攒眉道，「李东海？」

李东海手疾眼快地抵住抽屉门，两眼圆睁地望着崔始源，「哈？」

「咁快就找到新伴侣，」崔始源挑起单边的浓眉道，「还是个Omega？」


	2. Chapter 2

《不了》

第二章

二零一九年。

油麻地，宁波街，白记食栈。

鲜白的鱼片点缀在口感幼滑的米粥里，再佐以青翠爽口的生菜碎。李碧密坐在收银台前，安静地食着生滚鱼片粥。

「我食饱啦。」

李碧密走出收银台，将见底的粥碗抱回厨房的时候，暗中观察着白记食栈动向的男人撕咬起唇部的死皮。这时，他突然注意到女童期待地望向他所在的方向。

「爸爸怎么还没来？」

宁波街的对面是白加士街公厕及浴室，经常能看到在庙街做生意的档主冲完凉，边擦拭着湿漉漉的头发，边行向声光灿烂的庙街的身影。沙展闪回楼阴里，无意撞到正在兜客的姐仔。

「上海街的楼凤，有冇兴趣呀？」

沙展稍摇首，正打算离开的时候，女子的声音使他猛然顿足。

「你不记得我啦？」楼凤的神情变得耐人寻味，「我是Mary呀，沙展。」

李东海沿着示威活动结束后更沉悄的轩尼诗道行向湾仔地铁站，搭地铁回九龙，他站在生意兴隆的白记食家，望着正在和顾客谈天说地的白钟元。

「白叔，我来接囡囡。」

「爸爸？」李东海的话音未落，碧密就猛然自收银台后探出身，蹒跚地扑进爸爸的臂弯，「我好挂住你呀。」

爸爸也是。李东海亲吻碧密的脸颊和鬓角，随后将她裹在宽厚的膛臂里。

「阿海，」白钟元望着神情疲倦而温柔的休班警察，向临行的他道：「听说李警长已经出狱。」

「是吗？」李东海闻言微怔，再而垂睑道，「三年，眨眼就过。」

李东海抱着碧密来到弥敦道的巴士站，等候途径深水埗的班车。

碧密出生的第二年，李东海就搬出警察宿舍，他知道，何督察有两个正在求学的女儿，而黎警长再婚生的幼子刚满月，比起自己，他们更需要这间租金低于市值的宿舍，他将碧密送到大澳的祖屋，自己则在深水埗的屋邨租房居住。

「爸爸，李警长是谁？」碧密好奇地望着她的爸爸。

「爸爸以前的同事。」李东海用稀松平常的口吻回道。

「碧密不明白，警察不是好人吗？警察也要坐监吗？」

这时，碧密注意到前门有位扶着拐杖的婆婆正在颤颤巍巍地上车，便张臂让爸爸将她抱到怀里，给婆婆让座。碧密将脑勺贴着李东海的胸膛，比起制式的座位，父亲的怀抱明显更受她的青睐。

碧密打着呵欠，湿湿的睡眼望着挤在站立区的乘客，觉得有些不对劲。

「嗯？」

碧密注意到那位戴着口罩的男性乘客，时不时望着她和爸爸。碧密把玩着书包拉链上的草莓和河豚鱼挂饰，也时不时望着他。

「爸爸，爸爸，我们到站啦。」碧密轻摇李东海安全带般扣在她身前的手臂。

李东海自短暂的梦境里醒来，抱着碧密提前到下车区等候。由于同口罩叔叔的距离骤然拉近，李碧密将半张奶白的脸藏在父亲的颊后，望着正在望着自己的陌生乘客，他眼尾堆叠起的褶痕使她意识到对方正在向她展笑，这使孩童腼腆得将脑袋埋向父亲的肩窝。

车门开启，碧密向口罩叔叔挥手作别。

「爸爸，你知不知，」碧密同李东海分享见闻道：「刚刚有个戴口罩的叔叔，一直在望我们。」

李东海回首望向车站时，巴士已经驶离，他再度注视着怀中天真无邪的女儿，警惕道：

「碧密，以后爸爸在巴士上睡着，你要即刻叫醒爸爸，知道吗？」

「知道啦。」碧密颔首答应，再望着正抱着她爬楼梯的父亲的倦容道：「爸爸，你是不是很攰（累），我可以自己行的。」

「爸爸没事。」闻言的李东海展平眉宇，垂首轻吻女儿的肩膀，将钥匙插进锁孔里，打开家门。

冷气机滴水的情况已经严重到必须更换的程度，李东海日日忙到深宵，唯有放假才有时间约师傅上门装机。

今晚，唯有用风扇暂时顶住暑热。

「爸爸，」热醒的碧密将四肢探出薄被，「好热啊。」

「怕不怕嘈？」自蚊帐中探出手臂，李东海将风扇调到最高的档数：「有冇凉快点？」

碧密摇摇首，再点点头。

李东海望住翻身继续酝酿睡意的女儿，未禁抿唇道：「对不住。」

「为什么说对不住？」碧密因睡意渐浓而显得更加软糯的声音在李东海的耳边响起。

李东海的回答是落在碧密额面的亲吻，直到她在自己充满爱意的注视中安然睡熟。

碧密再度梦到爸爸上回将自己送到回大澳。

每日天明，碧密在舅舅的虾酱厂里食完豆浆油炸鬼，就抱着奶奶养的三花猫，坐在贯连两岸棚屋间的横水桥上，望着艘艘渔获丰盛的艇仔在微腥的海雾中泊岸。很快，大澳街市就热闹起来。海市蜃楼般幻出的摊档间，挤满买卖海鲜的水上人和大排档老细。那日，莲香酒家的廖叔和碧密在关帝庙里避雨，他想起她整日爱问「爸爸几时回来」，便忍不住逗她。

「你老窦或许在外面有另外一头家，不要你啦。」

「不要我啦？！」

碧密愣在关帝庙的门槛前，眼泪扑簌簌地便往下掉。碧密的嗓量比幼时的李东海的有过之而无不及，廖叔想，恐怕连巴士总站的游客都能听到这阵自吉庆街穿透雨声而来的惹怜的啕哭。

八方的街坊忙到街市街的海味铺揾李嫂，四面的邻里则聚在庙前安慰正在抽噎的碧密。

当晚，李东海便将碧密接回九龙的租屋。

哭得两眼红肿的女孩趴在父亲的怀里，瘦弱的肩膀不住抖震。可是，当她望着尾指勾着的黎婶送给她的戴粉色草帽的涨鼓鼓的河豚标本时，她又有些想念渔村的人们。

「爸爸，」碧密在李东海的臂弯里咳醒，睡眼惺忪的她望着睡眼更惺忪的李东海，皱着脸道：「隔壁的叔叔又在走廊食烟。」

李东海来到走廊上。

「不好意思，先生。我的女儿有哮喘，能否请你移驾到楼梯食烟？」

李东海望着正撑着栏杆抽烟的中年男人。对方本不想理会，但女童持续的咳嗽使他怨怼地回应。

「有冇搞错？我在平台抽烟，楼下伯爷婆要我上来食，现在你又要我落去食？」

「那就戒烟囉，死佬。」

妻子的不满使男子立即拈熄烟头，折身回屋。

李东海独自站在走廊的栏杆前，垂首望着仍在天井平台上摆龙门阵的街坊，神思未禁远游。

三年前的又一夜，李赫宰醉得扶着家门，捏在震颤的指间的钥匙半天插不进门锁。李东海早就醒来，他靠着玄关的鞋柜门，独自在门外的李赫宰用金属碰撞出的窸窸窣窣里省思。

李东海打开门。

沉醉的李赫宰顺应惯性倒向李东海的膛壁，再将他紧紧箍在臂弯里，李东海想将他带到浴室，而李赫宰在途中将他按在客厅的地毯里，再将温柔间或疼痛的吻痕印满他的每寸肌肤。

「李赫宰，」李赫宰将精实的腰腹挤进他被高抬的两腿间，「你胆敢，」这时，李东海感觉到他正摩挲着自己肩项的脸颊是湿热的，「赫？」

李东海不再抗拒。

李东海摩挲着他们被李赫宰半握在掌中撸动的欲望，直到他的指掌沾满透明滑腻的前液。李东海在李赫宰的唇齿啮咬着他滑动的喉结的时候，喘息地将中指探向自己的臀缝，而狭涩的通道提醒着他自己刚完成抑制剂注射的现实。

李东海盯着李赫宰正在跟他摩擦的更硕勃的欲望，光是想象它在柔软狭窄的肠道内剧烈冲撞的画面就使他恐惧得两眼紧闭。李赫宰亲吻李东海的眼睑，直到它们彻底湿红，直到那两扇相绞的睫羽震颤着再度张启。

李赫宰总是有所保留，哪怕他正在经受酒精和情热的燃烧，李东海仍能从李赫宰的眼底望到那抹孤寒高悬的理智余晖。

李东海感到李赫宰握住他扣在鼠蹊间的手背，随后缓慢地沿着他紧裹着中指的褶壁陷进食指。李赫宰用额面挲抚着李东海逐渐平展的眉宇，膛壁摩擦着他胸垒上逐渐挺立的乳粒，李东海沉浸在肌肤相亲带来和暖舒缓的愉悦感里，直到李赫宰在他体内推进的指腹挤压到某块凸起的脂腺，他猛然瞠目，全身的肌肉僵硬如磐石，红肿的薄唇发出第一串响亮而缠绵的鸣哦后，就再也没有机会闭合。

李赫宰嘬吻着李东海的唇角，那些因动情的呻吟而被遗忘吞咽的口津。

「啊，李赫宰。」

由前液充分润滑的首端取替手指猛然拓宽他的褶道，他的胯部就像拍崖的急浪撞击着他臀肉。李东海像损毁失灵的蜂鸣器般狂乱地喘吟着，直到他体内更深的某道关塞被钢铁般的撞柱冲破，他张唇哑然，随后某种比伴侣唇间呼出的热辣更劲烈的酒香猛然充盈整个房间。

他们保持着肢体紧密相连的亲密姿势，在每个角落睡去，再在每个角落醒来。

翌日的傍晚，李赫宰恢复过短暂的清醒。

李赫宰怔望着在身旁趴睡的李东海，还有对方周身遍布的没有来龙去脉的爱痕，未禁猜疑自己正处于某场旖旎的春梦里。

「我爱你，」李赫宰的指掌摩挲李东海高热的带着指印与齿痕的臀肉，再沿着他的脊椎逐节向上。

「你昨夜带着酒醉和情热回家。」李东海扭动着腰肢，翻身将李赫宰的手臂抱在怀里。

「我的确喝了很多酒，」李赫宰转移话题，「你很愤怒？」

「我很愤怒，」李东海的嗓音像黏糊糊的糖浆，「而为此付出代价的却是我的屁股。」

「我会补偿你的，」李赫宰亲吻李东海肿热的臀肉，随后徒劳地想要挥散弥漫在屋内的酒味和他的信息素，「对不住，我将间房弄得乌烟瘴气。」

待到迎风兜在身上的烟味完全散逸，李东海回到家里。

李碧密没有睡着，她坐在床上，强将困倦的两眼睁得圆碌碌的，望着回房的李东海道：「对不住。」

「你又为什么说对不住？」李东海笑道。

李碧密没有答案，她揪着堆砌在身周的薄被，单纯地说出主宰着她全部思绪的愿景，「我想永远同爸爸住。」碧密怕父亲因她琐碎的需求，再度生出想将她送回遥远的奶奶家的念头。

「傻囡，祖屋不好吗？奶奶、舅舅不亲你吗？」李东海将裹在被里的碧密抱到膛前，再使她靠着自己充作椅背的两腿道：「屋邨又迫又嘈，落街人多车多，爸爸怕你住不惯而已。」

「祖屋好，奶奶和舅舅亲我，」碧密委屈得细细声道：「但是，爸爸不在。」

二零一五年

赤柱监狱。

中午，李赫宰端着餐盘，回身望着已经落座的正在向他招手示意的细蚊。

那夜，通知同僚出警的不是他，恰恰相反，李赫宰已向他的接线人康警司说明，再过几日，真正的坐馆将在香港仔海峡的游轮上和墨西哥毒枭进行交易，届时方是出手的良机。如今，警方所拘捕、侦讯和控罪的，仅是帮派内的高级些的「四二六」，但付出的代价却如此惨重。

李赫宰怀疑警队内部有二五仔。

这时，派系混杂的囚犯竞相向这位前警长投以意味各异的视线。李赫宰行向在公开审讯中主动替坐馆顶罪的的陈永胜面前，落座道：「胜哥。」

「阿宰。」陈永胜注视着面前的扑克脸，笑道：「老实说，在你未入册（入监）前，整班兄弟都在怀疑你是二五仔。」

「无可厚非。」李赫宰挑眉道。

「宰哥，你这招果然醒，」细蚊想起前段时间的黑吃黑，便横臂搭着李赫宰的肩膀，目光里满是钦佩：「最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，我就不信泰国帮的头马敢杀进来。」

「还给你。」陈永胜将几张照片推到李赫宰面前。

第一张，李东海身着军装，正在和行咇的同事在林士街的天桥上谈话；第二张，李东海穿着便服，独自坐在他们经常光顾的白记食栈里用餐。

李赫宰将目光自剩余的照片上移离，「胜哥。」

「律师已经替我通知出面的兄弟，我可以向你保证，」陈永胜捕捉到李赫宰眼底暗涌的情绪，便轻拍这位后生的肩膀，出言截白：「他不会有事。」

「我是说，」李赫宰摇首道：「他已经同我拆伙。」

「沙展  
，何必灰心！你比我们都有出息，还怕出去捞不掂？」细蚊挤眉弄眼道：「是兰桂坊的Anna不够索？还是上海街的Mary不够靓啊？」

「就是，」正在细蚊的餐盘里夹菜的肥强愤懑道：「天涯何处无芳草，何必钟情死差佬。」

荃湾，象山邨。

休班警察正站在1986号门前的迎客毯上。他注意到塞在蒙尘的窗栅里的几张传单，随后自裤袋摸出物业职员提供的锁匙串，开锁，拉开铁闸。

警察仔细地审视着这间租屋，整洁的居住环境能揭示住客对卫生的重视程度，而电视机柜上的数张四仔（色情片）说明住客的取向依旧俗品。

警察几乎能断定这就是他的同事执行卧底任务时居住的安全屋。

正当警察打算继续搜查同事藏匿在房间某处的卧底日记时，夹在咸碟包装盒里的纸条引起他的注意。

这时，有人推开虚掩的房门。

「始源？」

李东海站在门前，盯着拿着色情影碟的坐在床尾的崔始源。

「你怎在这里？」


	3. Chapter 3

警警，强强，港风AU。

喜欢的朋友，欢迎点赞推荐评论关注捉虫。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

二零一五年。

警察总部，警政大楼西翼，26楼，投诉及内部调查科。

「你家庭背景最优越，对我而言，即对公义的追求最有说服力。现在，我有两件事要交给你办。」

「第一，找卧底。康Sir生前透露，他曾在外安插代号为『白乌鸦』的卧底。我们昨天搜查他的电脑时，发现所有卧底档案已经销毁。出于保护卧底人身安全的考量，我希望你能尽早确认『白乌鸦』的身份。第二，捉内鬼。鉴于我们在接连几单案件的搜证过程中遇到的阻碍，我有理由怀疑警察内部有变节者，我需要你暗中展开调查，列出可疑人物的名单。」

「明白，Sir。」崔始源颔首道。 

年轻的督察走出上司的办公室，打算到刑事情报科所在的19楼约同事食晚，然而，李东海已经离开办公室。崔始源行出警察总部建筑群外围的蓝白水马，即时注意到记者围困在行人道上的警员。

「请问你如何看待你先生涉嫌包庇银通集团洗钱？你是否事先知情？」

「多谢各位记者朋友的关心，请给我的同事多些私人空间。」崔始源赶忙上前，左臂分拨开密集如堵的媒体，右臂揽住同事的肩膀，强将李东海带出媒体的包围圈。

「一起食晚？」崔始源揽着李东海的右肩，指掌捏着他坚实的右臂。

「我想去探望康Sir。」李东海驻足在轩尼诗道的昏黄光晕里，再而摇首道。

「提到康Sir，」崔始源望着李东海，接着道：「我们查牌那晚，你是否见到有人进过他的办公室？」

「没有，怎么？」李东海反诘道。

「他的电脑部分数据严重损坏，TSD的同事也无法恢复。」崔始源攒眉道。

「你需要什么资料？」李东海关心道。

崔始源没有回答，而是转移话题道：「据闻特Sir推荐你投考SDU，但是你没应承。」

「实情是，」李东海苦笑道：「我衰咗体能测试。」

「你到底为何辞职？压力太大？同侪不合？抑或觉得自己需要更多事业发展的机会？我都可以帮你解决。」朴正洙注视着眼前体型健壮的轻年警员道。

「特Sir，对不住，是我自己的原因，」李东海攒着眉，眼神有些摇晃，他想起自己在勉强完成负重能力测试，再到试烟房进行吸烟测试时腹部频起的痉挛感，便垂睑道：「我身体不舒服。」

「阿海，你自入职以来，不曾休过病假，而根据相关福利条例，服务年资4年以下的人员有资格获取全薪病假91日及半薪病假91日。如果你能出示医院管理局医生签发的证明，我可以给你长假。在你完全康复前，我甚至可以安排你跟着韩Sir当翻译主任，或者到刑事纪录科。」

「特Sir。」

「以后我不想再听到辞职这两个字，明白？」

「Yes，Sir。」李东海颔首道。 

「特儿，你知不知，今天有个师弟求我弟开假医生纸。」

金希澈正带着石膏坐在猩红梳化里煲〈倚天屠龙记〉，这位警长在前次拘捕行动中腿部受伤，他弟弟金厉旭曾坐在他的病榻旁，眼眶透着罕然的润红，同已接到调职令的他玩笑道：我看，你够型，口够花，天生就是在警察公共关系科揾食的料。这时，他想起弟弟聊天时提起的另一件事，便望着正在厨房里忙碌的朴正洙的背影。

「嗯？」朴正洙正在收拾料理台。

「他有身纪（身孕），但是又希望继续留在纪律部队当差。」金希澈继续道。

「他完全可以休产假。」朴正洙攒眉道，他将盛好的晚饭端给坐在电视机前的金希澈，然后独自坐在餐厅用膳。他们已结婚数载，最近才用这种保持界限感的相处模式终结了漫长的磨合期。

「问题是，」金希澈将木碗放在黑色矮几上，继续搔着正趴在他的伤腿旁的起伏的耳后： 「没人知道他是omega。」

「包括他的伴侣？」朴正洙停止咀嚼，望着猩红梳化里的身影道。

二零一五年。

「仆街仔，」李东海嘟囔道：「胆敢在我面前队草（抽大麻）！」

李赫宰漫漶的信息素使本在梦呓的李东海猛然惊醒，这时，他们尚保持着入睡时两唇相贴的昵态相拥而眠。

李东海狼狈地爬起床，躲在浴室里注射抑制剂，他就觉得自己就像了不起的麦瑟尔先生。李东海将罄空的针管藏在客厅的外卖盒里，再站在厨房的雪柜门内，企图借这充沛的凉意压制自己的体温，同时猛灌熟成的冻柠水。直到他确定自己已经完全摆脱这不速的情热，才拖着因疲倦而暴躁的步伐，回到卧室的被窦裡，拱进李赫宰高热的怀抱里，睡回笼觉。

李赫宰在贴肤的寒意中抖擞着睁眼，他望着酣睡在脸畔的面容，然后撑起身，轻嗅他的Beta细腻而轻怡的体香，李赫宰喜欢李东海身上浴露和乳液混杂成的馨甜，这比任何omega具有性引力的信息素都使他更能感到亲昵感。除此，还有李东海爱意永固的眼睛，特别是当他温柔进入他的时候，它们总是睁得比平时更圆亮些，向他传递着比唇舌所能传递的更强烈而确凿的信息：我爱你。

李赫宰密密吻着李东海凉沁的蜜肤，直到他嗜睡的Beta在他的怀里满不情愿地笑醒。

睡眼迷朦的李东海望着身旁的李赫宰，身躯一侧，脑袋便蛮撞向他壁垒分明的腹肌，醺红的脸颊憨窠在他窄收的侧腰，想再偷睡几分钟，就几分钟嘛，然而，李赫宰不肯轻遂他愿，逗得李东海呀呀起身的同时，更恨恨将不设防的李赫宰猛然扛在肩上。

「喂，放低我。」

那时，耽于嬉乐的他们尚不知道，他们已然拥有一切。

二零一六年。

赤柱监狱。

「出来拜山（探监）。」惩教助理向放风区里的正靠着铁网而坐的李赫宰道。

崔始源注意到前同事淤青的眼角，攒眉道：「被人打？」

「小事。」李赫宰摇首道：「碰巧在这里遇到我拘捕的人犯。」

「我现在是来通知你，」崔始源望着窗玻璃后的面孔道：「黄Sir是你的新Handler（联络人），他需要你继续潜伏在陈永胜身边，再想办法接近上海仔的头马阿荣。」

「上海仔？我是CCB的，不是O记的。」李赫宰攒眉道：「康Sir呢？」

「康Sir已经死咗，」崔始源道：「如果你应承，黄sir会立即帮你安排签署刑事豁免起诉书。」

闻言的李赫宰向后靠着椅背，神情前未有的严峻，最后，他整理完心绪道：「你是怎么发现的？」

「我查了康Sir的通讯记录，锁定了几个号码，你的手机信号的发射站就在荃湾象山邨的天台。」

「双份粮，按时入我母亲的账户。」李赫宰提出条件道。

「我会向黄sir申请。」

「东海的住房福利维持不变。」

「没问题，」崔始源盯着李赫宰指间未除的戒指，抿嘴而笑道：「不过，我提醒你，东海好像已经结交新欢。」

「是吗？」李赫宰竟在极端的失落里觉出欣慰，挑眉道：「如果是你，我绝对赞成。」

「当真？」崔始源猛然前倾身躯道。

「才怪，你果然一直在觊觎他。但是，」李赫宰苦笑道：「他明知实情，仍不肯来探我，就已经说明他的态度。如果你是真心想对他好，就不要在乎我。」

「原来泄露安全屋地点的是你。我在象山邨搜证时，碰到了他，但是。我没有给他看你的卧底日记和信，」崔始源攒眉道：「因为，我怀疑他是鬼。」

二零一九年，六月。

李碧密坐在白记食家的收银台旁的双人台边写作业，等父亲放工接她回家。

出于女孩尚未言宣于父亲的原由，李碧密边抄写着单词，边用拳背轻揉湿红的眼眶。偶尔，小童会顿笔抬首，望向站在对面的白加士街垃圾站前的口罩叔叔，这位神秘的游荡者已经连续几夜出现在这条庙街横巷。

遥遥几响雷，惹得庙街的档主慢悠悠地撑起雨棚，再在往沿街的货架上盖透明塑料膜，雨很快就落了下来。

仍然喧闹的旺街笼罩在迷蒙的夜雨里，李碧密趁着白嫂到厨房帮她盛杨枝甘露时，站起身，自书包里翻出她的小雨遮，打算送给雨中的口罩叔叔。然而，当她来到狭窄的行人道上时，口罩叔叔已经不在。小童抱着雨伞，懵懂地四望周遭寂寥的雨景时，一辆黑色面包车在雨中疾驰而过，自半开的车门里探出的黑影猛然将她抓住。

只剩孤零仃的雨伞躺在地上。

这位近月接管油尖旺区堂口的二路元帅，花名「沙展」，据闻，这位四三八弃明投暗前是警总的沙展（警长）。沙展按熄烟头，同吴松街御足堂的辉叔道完失陪，便打算回到他的「秘密岗位」。这时，超速驶过的面包车掀起的雨花溅湿了沙展的衣袖，男人微攒眉，注意到两束尾灯所照亮被车轮碾坏的儿童雨伞，便摸出手机，吩咐街口的伙计驱车跟踪奔亡的面包车。

根据细蚊的实时汇报，黑色面包车先来到伊利莎伯医院门前，再而停在附近的由私人执业的普通科诊所牵。司机肤色黝黑，身着白背心和黑短裤，抱着小童冲向即将结束营业的街铺，再而威胁医生救治因呼吸困难而口唇绀紫的女童。

司机刚行出医疗室，他的衣领就被带着两位弟兄赶到的沙展揪住，再而撞到墙上。

「你碰了她？」

「关你乜事？」司机试图掰开扣在颈前的指掌，强笑道。沙展的眼神更晦暗，抬掌便扣住对方的脖颈，将他的后脑勺狠叩向墙面，此举使得因而骤然变得温顺的司机口吃道：「我，我没有动她，我只是，抽了支烟，她就突然呼吸困难。」

「麻烦几位保持安静，站出去，」医生的嘱告在医疗室里响起：「患者对烟尘有严重过敏反应。」

闻言的沙展猛然曲膝猛顶绑架者的腹肋，将瞬间瘫倒的男人拖到诊断室外的走廊上，再扔向墙角。

「这里是我的地头，谁借胆给你在这里搞事？」

「我不是马仔，我只是一个普通的运输司机，」靠着墙角的司机蜷曲着身躯，两掌护着脑勺道：「当年泰国帮威胁我弟贩运毒品，途中被休班警犬即是她父亲捉到，而后，我弟在警犬带他回家中搜证的途中遭到泰国帮灭口。那年，他才十四岁。」

「所以，」沙展凛冽地盯着他道：「你想报复当年拘捕你弟的差佬。」

「是，至少我一开始是这样计划的，」司机垂首道：「但是，我下不了手。」

夜更深，沙展终而得到医生准可，悄然来到病床前。他望着正戴着呼吸机昏睡的李碧密，觉得掌心痕痒难忍，非得要温柔摩挲着她的脸颊才能得脱。然而，沙展由始至终只肯挺直地站在床畔，像座法相严持的雕塑，最后，他望向站在床尾的医生道：「她没事吧？」

「稍作休息，就可以回家，」医生摇首道：「你是她的家属？」

「我啊，」沙展微撇唇，再而垂睑笑道：「热心街坊而已。」

两个字后，李东海才来到女儿的病榻旁，而崔始源紧跟在这位焦急的父亲的踵后，向正在替李碧密摘下呼吸机的金厉旭抛问。

「怎么回事？」

「海哥，你别急，碧密已无大碍，」今晚稍早，金厉旭自附近的广华医院下班，临时替出急诊的前同事看铺，未曾想遇到这出大龙凤。年轻的医生解释完来龙去脉，再而将目光投向走廊的长椅道：「那位自称是热心街坊的人还替她给了诊金，他就坐在——他刚刚还坐在这里。」

「爸爸，」李碧密将脸颊贴着李东海宽厚的指掌，再将自己的身躯藏在他巍山般投落的影里，嗓音软绵绵地道：「不要送我回大澳。」言罢，小童更张臂以便父亲将她抱到怀里，嘴角贴着她的耳廓细细密密地道对不住。

「我开车过来，你们在门口等我。」崔始源插腰道。

「实在麻烦你。」李东海颔首道。

「碧密是我的契女。」崔始源摇首道。

「始源爸爸，」李碧密扭首望向徐行在前的崔始源道：「同爸爸说，不要送我回大澳。」

「乖，你哪里也不去，」崔始源轻捋契女的额发，再而望向李东海道：「你不要多想，现在带碧密回家休息最重要，明天我陪你来调取监控视频。」

同与前同事结伴前往食放题的金厉旭道别，李东海便独自抱着碧密，在挂着雨帘的商厦檐下等崔始源。

「囡囡就来放暑假，爸爸申请休假，」李东海轻拍着碧密瘦削的背肋，同时感受着掌底的心跳，嗓音温柔：「带你去迪士尼玩？」

「嗯？」闻言的李碧密猛然仰起脸蛋，软趴趴的脊骨仿如顷刻满注精神般的挺起，扯着声嘶的喉咙道：「好！咳咳咳！好哇！」

深宵的香港在更盛的雨势里就像一幅正在融化的印象派油画。沙展站在对开路段的街阴里，担着小雨遮，注视着李东海抱着碧密坐进崔始源的车里，直到两束车尾灯逐渐驶远再而汇入斑斓光河。男人微垂眼睑，转身隐匿在城市折叠的缝隙里。


	4. Chapter 4

二零一六年，大澳。

李东海坐在西海岸码头的长椅上，望着那轮逐渐沉没在珠江口海平面底的金红落日。李东海至今未能适应妊娠扭曲他躯体的速度，壁垒分明的平原变成圆硕耸然的山丘，而他唯一能做的只有顺应。

「你喜欢潮声？」

李东海仿若能透视般的望向自己的怀抱，它正安静蜷缩在那里，用未发育成熟的指掌贴着宫壁。李东海猜想这或许是因为自然的脉搏比人的更稳定的缘故。

「伯母，我想找东海。」崔始源站在街市街的李记海味的门前，向正在摆放花胶的老妇道。

「丫海啊，他去咗石仔埗街散步。」李母向崔始源和蔼地笑道。

这位母亲不知道的是，眼前的年轻督察已搜集到足够证据，以兹证明她的儿子和康道行警司的死亡有关。然而，崔始源没有即时向法庭申请拘捕令，也没有上报黄Sir，而是带着满怀的侥幸来到离岛，希望旧谊能当面批驳他的推论。

李东海望着远方飘来的几簇雨云，正打算起身时，有人在身后轻拍他的肩膀。

「始源？」李东海回首道。

「康Sir过身的夜晚，你出现在律敦治医院深切治疗部走廊的监控画面里。除此，我们更在氧气罩上找到你的指纹。」崔始源落座在长椅的另端，将尚有余温的咖啡递给身旁的李东海，再而注视他道。

「我没有证据，但是，这是康Sir要求我做的，」李东海望着手中的咖啡，垂眸解释道：「他的左顶叶区受损严重，将造成永久性的身体右侧运动机制障碍。」

「我想，我需要带你回去落口供。」崔始源微抿嘴，随后向李东海陈白他们皆已烂熟的警诫词：「现在，不是非要你讲，除非你自己想讲，但是你所讲的事，你知道的。」

「可能用笔记录及用来做证供。」李东海接过崔始源的话尾，随后露出难为的表情。李东海轻舔燥红的嘴唇，最后万般诚恳地向崔始源求情道：「再给我一个月，到时我会全力配合你的调查。」

「东海。」崔始源摇首道，他坚持将李东海带到大屿山区所属的警署接受值日官的查问。

这时，崔始源尚不清楚，这将是他经历过的最惊心动魄的拘捕行动。

李东海扶着椅背站起身，跟着他的同事行向巴士站旁的停车场。

李东海以往每日惯常到健身房操体能，是而，将还没有装备背心重的胎儿担荷在怀里委实不算难事。然而，此刻，它过度活跃得就像是正在向父亲无度撒娇耍赖的，以说服他陪自己继续留在游乐园里的孩童（在某种程度上确实如此），李东海有些无从招架。

这段路仅需二十分钟的脚程，而在此刻的李东海眼中不啻于一项艰巨的任务。

最后，崔始源将李东海带上私家车，驱车兜转在雨中湿滑的山路上。

警察盯着后视镜，他的嫌疑人正攒眉坐在后排座位，两手交叉地置在身前，这种坐姿使原本蓬松的羽绒衣将他的身型勾勒更明显。李东海发胖的腹部和瘦削的脸颊有些不相称，以致崔始源未敢武断地将前者归咎于无节制的饮食习惯。

李东海正脸色青白地靠在窗边，细细的雨痕隔着玻璃印在他的脸颊上。

「东海，你还好吗？」崔始源关切道。

「开慢些。」李东海轻声道。

「东海，我非常担心你。」崔始源攒眉道。

「你的契女，」李东海只敢轻微地动用肺尖呼吸，虚弱地玩笑道：「可能想提前跟你见面。」

「我的契女？」两眼猛然圆瞪的崔始源望着后座的李东海，错愕道：「这，你的意思是，噢，我的上帝！」

警队培训及刑侦经验养成的强硬的心理素质使崔始源随即消化起眼前的现实，他想起那夜在李东海抽屉里发现的Omega抑制剂，随后摇首笑着叹息道：「李赫宰知道吗？你平常在哪家医院产检？」

李东海沉默有时，然后摇首道：「送我回家吧，始源。」

李东海打算在家里迎接它的出生，那里附近居住着有不少富有经验的街坊。他体格强壮，自信能顺其自然完成这项任务。

「东海，告诉我。」崔始源坚持道。

离岛区没有设立生产科的医院，崔始源需要驱车将东海就近送到位于葵青区的玛嘉烈医院，而前此，他们得先通过因交通事故而导致拥堵的青马大桥。

「你不要自责，我捱得，」李东海望着正在崩溃边缘徘徊的崔始源，虚弱地安慰他道：「而且，我听讲，第一回本来就需要比较长的时——」言音未尽，突然而剧烈的疼痛使李东海猛然捏住驾驶座的椅背，弓着腰，咬牙切齿道：「哗，李赫宰正扑街！」

日出时分。

崔始源来到初生婴儿深切治疗部的玻璃窗前，望着保温箱里四肢蜷缩着睡在粉红色毛巾里的婴孩。她的全身皮肤因脂肪尚未充盈而布满皱纹，脸上带着支持呼吸的通气插管，四肢接着各种输送着药物与营养的针线。医生说，小家伙的体温调节中枢及肺部发展未成熟，可能患有婴儿呼吸窘迫症候群，至少要留医两个月，才能期满毕业。

医护将药物推进正在睡觉的女婴的静脉里，婴孩轻一抖动，将粉拳握得更紧。

崔始源将戴着医用手套的宽掌伸进保温箱，抚摸着新生儿的脸蛋及蜷在颊边的粉拳。这时，仍闭着眼的女婴微握住他的食指，这给他的压感轻得像股微弱的气流。崔始源的眼眶逐渐变得湿红，他回到病房，想要和李东海分享这件趣事时，这位新晋父亲正偎坐在靠窗的病榻上，面容疲倦，而坐在隔壁床位边的老妇盛网汤，转身向李东海道：

「我帮家嫂煲咗靓汤，你也饮几碗吧。」

崔始源叉着腰望着两颊羞红地接过汤碗的东海，掌根轻击额面，忙到医院食堂买饭。再在李东海用餐的时候，静音播放刚在育婴室录得的视频，而李东海没有露出他想象中的狂喜神情。

「你需要私家病房吗？」崔始源问道。

「我不需要，」李东海嘴唇苍白道：「实在麻烦你。」

「我刚刚还在想，」崔始源微撇唇，向李东海展示自己在产房里被他握得淤红的虎口，再而语带双关道：「『啊，原来扮演父亲是这种感觉。』」

闻言的李东海噗嗤轻笑，随后在崔始源明晃晃的注视里，低垂眼睑道：「几时带我回去录口供？」

「康Sir的家人选择不起诉。安心休息，」崔始源轻拍他的肩膀道：「我叫伯母和东华哥下午过来陪你。」

「始源。」李东海望着崔始源的背影道。

「我会替你保守秘密。」崔始源侧首道。

尽管如此，崔始源离开后，李东海没有休息，而是翻出枕底的医疗账单：住院服务每日收费，婴儿深切治疗服务每日收费——数月前，他刚和东华还完父亲的治疗及丧葬费用，转眼又要背上债务。

年轻的父亲微瞬向其他病床上的伴侣陪在左右的Omega，再而将视线收回，背脊更佝。

三天后，李东海就搬回警察宿舍，在警察总部担任翻译主任。

这份薪资仅能勉强支撑碧密的护理费用，李东海须得在业余时间接翻译稿才能应付日常开支，幸而，碧密像是能够体谅父亲的苦衷，每日在保温箱里努力增重，第二月尾就顺利毕业。李东海不忍劳烦在父亲过身后独自打理海味铺的母亲，坚持将碧密带在身边，上班将囡囡托付给社区保姆，收工再接她回家。至于李东海上夜班的时候——香港警察采用轮班工作制，每日划分出早、中、夜三个更时，每更八小時四十五分，而这种制度意味着警察通常每周就需要倒一次时差——他只能将碧密交给其他人选。

「碧密就交给我吧，我们的夜更刚好错开。」

崔始源殷勤地向李东海提议道，而李东海不知道的是，这个「我」的背后至少有两位资历深厚且随时待命的保姆。李东海将碧密抱给崔始源时，望着他生疏而谨慎的姿态，嗯，至少他在用夸张的表情和较高的音调使碧密瞬间破涕为笑的这件事上，确实很有一套。

「实在麻烦你。」李东海垂首道。

休假的时候，李东海偶尔会带碧密回大澳，仍旧坐那张临着在西海岸码头的长椅上。裹在襁褓里的女婴睁着乌漉漉的眼睛，努力转动尚欠缺张力的脖颈肌肉，左望一眼棚屋栉比的山，右望一眼波涛骀荡的海，再想抬起脑袋而力所不能时，李东海就有所感应般的将她抱在臂弯里。

「唔哇呀，」碧密靠着李东海的胸膛，再望着他牙牙学语地说道：「哦呦呦。」

生活已重回正轨，而李东海仍然日夜保持着高度紧张的状态，按时注射Omega抑制剂，以免他的信息素影响碧密。碧密生性开朗，拥有豪沛的好奇，但她孱弱的体质使李东海终日警惕于任何小概率的非蓄意性事故，或因某个无意的翻身或举臂而呼吸道受阻，或误食异物。碧密发现，当他将她接回家时，但凡她在婴儿床里引起些许声响，熟悉的面孔就会出现在她的视线前方。

「爸爸。」

就像位有求必应的神明。

时光流逝，李东海臂弯里咿咿呀呀的女婴变成膝旁跌跌撞撞的女童，而轩尼诗道的车流和大澳的涛声仍旧。

二零一七年，赤柱监狱。

这是李赫宰在赤柱监狱度过的第二度四月。

崔始源向他相熟的惩教助理稍颔首，再而注视着坐在窗玻璃另端的囚犯道：「今天是你生日，我想送给你一样生日礼物。」

崔始源注意到，这位前警长的要比刚进来的时候消瘦很些，阴鸷很些。

「是吗？但我有更重要的事要告诉你，」李赫宰稍摇首，随后径直向他汇报道：「我在接近上海仔的过程中，发现有监狱内存在惩教职员收受贿赂。」

「不，我相信，没有任何事比她更重要。」

崔始源强调的同时，在李赫宰假装漠不关心的注视里，将婴儿提篮放在桌面上。然而，崔始源尚未将遮阳篷完全打开，便注意到正躺在里面的碧密痛苦的表情，涨红的两颊，还有微弱翕合着的嘴唇和鼻翼。

「Fuc，你的信息素。」崔始源忙将遮阳篷再度盖起来，转身就提着哮喘复作的碧密往外走，任他身后的囚犯目送着他匆忙的背影，疑惑地攒起眉。

李东海坐在医院长廊的等候椅上，望着身旁神情自责的同事，正想要宽慰对方的时候，李东海猛然攒眉，他垂首轻嗅碧密换下的衣物上所残留的熟悉的信息素。

「你是不是带她去见他？你说过，你会替我保守秘密。」

「这是我原本的计划，但没有成功。尽管如此，我想，」崔始源望着李东海恳切道：「他有知情权。」

「不，」李东海垂眸道：「他所犯下的罪行已经宣弃我们之间的任何可能。」


	5. Chapter 5

警警，强强，港风AU。

本章有生子剧情，注意避雷。

喜欢的朋友，欢迎点赞推荐评论关注捉虫。最近比较忙，评论慢慢回。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

李赫宰在薄荷绿的晨曦中微掀眼睑，即时映在视线中的李东海沉静的睡容，使他露出对生活充满憧憬与信心的笑容。李赫宰稍抬身，便将爱侣按在身底密猛亲吻起来。自他醉酒归家的那夜后，他们就像突然在荒漠中摸到爱欲的阀门，任情潮浩浩汤汤，将他们卷席在它的激浪里。每个吻，每寸抚摸，无不使他们惊奇得像是初次接触到人类肌肤般，噢，一切美，一切真，而暴风雨停歇的宁静时刻，李赫宰经常会想起他们昔日在黄竹坑的学警岁月。

那时，李东海于李赫宰而言，就像苏格拉底身边的阿尔基比亚德 ，迫不及待想要将发间的桂冠、萦身的飘带连同他的肉体，一起装饰在他的身上。果真得逞，他相信李东海更将向火神祈祷，希望祂能将他们的轮廓融化，再牢牢焊接在一起。

至于崔始源，他在他们间扮演的角色是阿伽松。李赫宰在自己完全向李东海敞开心扉前，曾经数度请求这位挚友替他抵御李东海自然而郁勃得使他招架不住的爱慕——直至某日，这位阿尔基比亚德委顿地自他身边遁离了。

那日，李东海竟未占据李赫宰身边的座位，而是独自坐在食堂的角落，安静地食着咖喱薯仔炆排骨饭。刚取完餐的崔始源注意到李东海的反常，便端着餐盘，穿过数桌正在讨论昨夜伏特加事件的同期，最后在李东海的对面落座。

「东海。」崔始源扬声道。

「我知道，我知道，」李东海自觉不再需要更多的劝慰，便截白道：「他想要的是个同样强势的Alpha，抑或温柔的Omega，而我，只是个平庸的居间者——我不会再烂缠他。」

「是时机的问题。」崔始源宽慰道。

李赫宰亦清楚自己曾是怎般悭吝于给予李东海回应，而这种控制情绪的能力，也是后来康道行选他为银通案卧底的原因。

「我相信你清楚他几珍视这个机会，至少在现阶段，他的首要目标肯定是以优异成绩毕业，为此，暂时压抑精神或情感上的需求，而全神贯注于眼前的操练是必然的。而在你表白，」崔始源望着李东海倏然刷红的脸，便改换修辞道：「我是说，在你袒露心迹以前，李赫宰已经习惯将你当作竞争者，而不是潜在的眷偶。」

「等到结业会操，到时再试不迟。」崔始源边搅拌新添砂糖的奶茶，边同李东海道。

「真的？」李东海掀睫道。

「假的，」崔始源耸肩道：「是我编的。」

闻言的李东海噗嗤轻笑，像是受到激励般的抻直脖颈，偷望一眼李赫宰，再在他发觉对方正在跟金俊秀谈笑如常的时候，收回目光，最后垂睫耸肩道：「唉呀，算啦，就这样啦，就这样啦。」

「你今日有点无精打采，」崔始源注视着李东海，苦笑着叹息道：「到底乜事啊？」

李东海苦视着崔始源，欲言又止，他总不能告诉这位同期：喂，我昨晚发现自己是Omega呀！

黄竹坑，香港警察学院。

二零一四年，十一月十五日。

「正直、廉洁、专业、政治中立及不滥权是维持市民信任和尊重警队的基本要素。」

以检阅官身分出席结业会操的纪律人员薪俸常务委员会主席正站在演讲台上致辞，李赫宰稍偏首，以眼尾的余光审量身旁的李东海，他内在的豪沛健旺的生命力将他的眼睛爇得极黑极亮，这种无玷的黑比日光更使李赫宰觉得眩目，再正首时，李赫宰已经打算在结业礼结束后，将这位苦心孤诣的同期截停在安静的角落。

然而，当李赫宰将前来见证的父母送到地铁站，再原路返回时，仍在和亲朋合影的崔始源确道李东海已经离开。李赫宰站在学院门口的人行道上，略思忖，便急奔向黄竹坑道上的巴士站。

「李东海！」

「哈？」正在等车的李东海回首望向他，抿唇便笑道：「恭喜李帮办拿到银笛奖！」

「我想请你食晚。」李赫宰吁吁地站在他面前，情切地邀请道。

李东海惊疑地望着正期待地望着他的李赫宰，直到他等待的巴士徐徐驶近，又徐徐驶离。他仍未置可否。

「日料放题，」李赫宰说服道：「我上周订咗位。」

李东海坐在隧巴的第二层第一排的过道位上，此刻，他的心境也如刚自幽深的海底隧道驶出，骤然重获明亮。李东海侧首望着身旁的李赫宰，绚烂而温柔的街景正次第掠过他棱角分明的脸庞。李东海，轻握住李赫宰微曲在膝头的手掌。李赫宰也侧首笑望着李东海，再而曲指扣住他的五指。

「唉呀！早知道，」李东海懊悔道：「就跟你申请服务同一个警区啦。」

「我的第一志愿是西九龙，」李赫宰将额面轻贴着李东海的鬓角，再而低语道：「同你一样。」

李东海的脸颊因这阵骤然贴近的温热声浪而闹起红意，他不禁抬颚挤唇，想要轻触李赫宰的嘴唇，而后者这时猛然站起身，催促着尚沉溺在未付诸现实的想象里的李东海落车道：「喂，到站啦。」

尖沙咀，大喜屋。

李赫宰将新取的刺身堆在李东海身前的时候，这位同期正在解决上轮仅剩的海胆手卷。李东海望着他的意中人，蛮嚼着，憨嚼着，鼻翼微翕，眼眶渐红，最后更是滚落出两行清亮的泪痕。李东海本想将责任归咎于芥末，但最后，他忿忿地瞪着李赫宰凶道：「怎么现在才回应我，等你等到谢啦！」

「什么回应？」李赫宰正鼓着腮帮，慢条斯理地咀着新填的乌冬面，闻言便忍不住故意逗弄他，而李东海竟当真叫李赫宰烂唬住，登时露出困惑的神情，口舌磕碰着问道：「你不是，啊，乜？」

李东海注视着总是带着他颠扑不破的笑容的李赫宰，一攒眉，就准备怒罢筷箸，现在回家，他还能赶得上母亲做的虾膏蒸猪腩肉！李赫宰阖目抿唇，望着总是轻信的同期无奈地叹息道：「喂，你对自己有点信心，好唔好？」

两位新扎师兄食完晚饭，便拖着手，抵着肩，一起在海滨长廊上散步，最后，坐在维港两岸交相辉映的霓虹电光里。

望着张保仔号红彤彤地驶过海面，李东海将脸庞雏鸟似的窠在李赫宰的肩窝里，眼睫倦阖，呼吸便绵长起来。李赫宰注视着栖息在肩边的皎洁月轮，还有那两扇浓密的眼睫投下的碎阴，便觉得嘴唇有些痕痒。然而，当李赫宰打算温柔亲吻他的眼睑时，仍在打盹的李东海浑然不知地抬指，轻搔脸颊，而这使得李赫宰的脖颈就像受惊的鹤，倏然抬起。

夜渐深，他们沿着弥敦道回来时，沿街密密铺排的商店门口，稀稀落落的是准备打烊的员工，正利落地将临时货架搬回卷闸门內。

「搭车，还是地铁？」

「坐到东涌再搭巴士。」这意味着李东海到家至少需要三个小时，但是，他觉得这代价全然不值一提。如果他们能够温存得更久些，李东海甚至愿意在这湾咸凉的海风里露宿一夜，两夜，许多夜。

「如果不介意，」李赫宰提议道：「在我那里住一晚？」

「哈！」李东海登时睡意全无，猛然将背脊挺直道：「我们进展得这么快吗？」

油麻地，上海街。

「我睡窗台。」

「哈？你睡窗台，我会过意不去的。」虽如是言，李东海正全须全尾地裹在李赫宰的空调被里，弯颈探鼻，嗅取李赫宰常用的乳液留在织物间的余香，同时望着躺在床尾窗台上的他道。

「咁，你睡窗台，我睡床。」李赫宰便坐起身，望着两眼黑漉漉的李东海道。

「啊——」李东海微提下唇，鼻音更腻。

最后，李赫宰便同李东海挤在自己的单人床上，腿或绞着腿，臂或缠着臂，而李东海由始至终将脸庞埋在李赫宰的肩项间，露出尚潮的发绺间半轮透红的耳朵，吃吃地笑个不停。

李赫宰仍然记得，李东海第一日到旺角差馆报道的时候，他已在巴叻房换上恤衫长裤，正坐在小队办公室里同李东海相邻的工位上。李赫宰期待着同样穿着整齐的李东海出现在他面前，再面带惊喜地向他打招呼道：「哇呀！你在这里？！」

李东海注意到周遭同事纷纷侧目望来，便忙将活泼泼、憨陶陶的尾音紧抿在唇间，而摆出一副专业克己的神情。两位新扎帮办到枪房取完装备，便由军装巡逻小队的指挥官带到闹市的街头，熟悉行咇的相关事项。

「嗱，我现在教你们怎么截查身份。」指挥官目光锐利地搜索着往来的途人，随后，精心选中某位貌似相对温驯的市民作为是次讲解的示例，他抬臂拦住那位提着东西的先生道：「先生，不好意思，麻烦出示身份证。然后，你手中拎的是乜？」

那时，李赫宰尚不知道，他们眼前的被截查人士是就职总部的休班同袍。市民将身份证交给警察后，再而耸肩道：「带宠物去享和体检。」

「电台，山东街，一张，Code 6，M10146！好，收到。」指挥官呼叫电台查询身份信息，随后检查完因陆龟抓挠箱壁而沙沙作响的提笼后，便将身份证递回给市民，再而挥手笑道：「多谢先生的配合，没事啦，走得啦。」

指挥官因需同上市汇报工作而先行回警署，李赫宰便同李东海在旺角的街巷间行孖咇。

李赫宰正在截查神情鬼祟的南亚裔市民时，两位青年游客来到李东海的身边，问道：「早晨，请问信和怎么走？」

「早晨啦！嗯⋯」李东海望一眼左面的街道，再望一眼右面的街道，正要犹豫地指出方向时，李赫宰已然回到他的搭档身边，向迷途的旅客指路道：「直行到登打士街，右转，再在第二个路口左转，沿弥敦道直行。」

两位巡逻的警察目送两位游客谈笑着消失在街角后，李赫宰便望向李东海，而李东海心虚地低垂眼帘，再而抿唇道：「大澳的大街，我十只手指就可以数完啦。」

「哦，那你」李赫宰微偏首，同李东海继续在熙熙攘攘的通菜街上巡逻道：「几时带我回大澳？」

李赫宰抽回思绪时，李东海正因爱侣在唇间温柔而密集的啜吻而微扇着睫翼。

「我爱你。」

「我也是。」闻言的李东海强睁眼，先是吐出几声柠檬香的轻笑，再而向伴侣撒赖道：「厚蛋治，烘底！」尾音方落，李东海偏首就再度在李赫宰的臂弯里睡熟。李赫宰犹疑地望着怀里的睡容，若在平常，他们肯定正在晨跑或者在客厅里比掌上压，而不知何时起，李东海变得嗜睡。李赫宰垂首轻抵伴侣的额面，再而是颈项，半睡半醒的李东海埋怨地将在胸前摩挲着的脑袋推开，翻身继续大睡。

「你好像在发烧？」

李赫宰轻捋爱侣因微潮而黏在额侧的发绺，而李东海只肯给他几粒含混的梦呓，他无奈地摇首，起身替爱侣准备他喜爱的烘底厚蛋治。若果，李赫宰当初能深究到底，或许，后来的一切就不会发生。

橄榄绿的清晨，李赫宰在周遭监房传来的填填的鼻鼾中惊醒。这位前沙展坐起身，轻摷着凌乱的睡发，自枕底翻出崔始源送给他的商法条例，李东海的照片就夹在第九十九页。


	6. Chapter 6

警警，强强，港风AU。

本章有生子剧情，注意避雷。

喜欢的朋友，欢迎点赞推荐评论关注捉虫。最近比较忙，评论慢慢回。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「爸爸，落雨啦！」

李碧密雏鸟似的窠在李东海的臂弯间，伸着白皙胜雪的细臂，轻拨着自伞沿垂落的雨帘。

「米奇还会出来吗？」尾音未落，碧密就因园内传出的巡游音乐而兴奋晃腿，再而望着李东海娇急道：「哇呀，爸爸，我要自己行！」

李东海将穿着米奇雨衣的碧密放在膝旁，再牵着嗒嗒踏着水花的孩童，行向这座由体验消费宰制的超现实乐园。

父女俩刚坐在火箭餐厅里，李东海便觉得不对劲。多年行咇的经验使他警惕着适尾随着年轻母亲而至的青年，对方正背对着男童而坐，假意滑弄着手机屏幕，眼角时时瞥着女性游客身旁敞口的手提袋。李东海边喂碧密食剥掉炸衣的鸡肉，边暗中审视那位青年。李东海不知道的是，正张口自他带着手套的指间接食的李碧密也有自己的观察对象，孩童正在偷瞄邻桌女孩身上的水蓝公主裙。

「爸爸，她穿的是艾莎的公主裙呀！」李碧密暗示她的父亲道。

年轻母亲在手提袋里翻找银包时，隐约觉察到异情，猛然回首望向身后正打算起身离开的青年，还有他企图藏在身前的仅露出半角花纹皮革的钱包，随即惊呼道：「老笠啊！」

目击案情的李东海抱起暗示无果而郁闷地嚼食着薯条的李碧密，将孩童托付给熟识的员工，便转身追犯。李碧密怔望着父亲倏然消逝在门后的背影，微撅嘴，便在员工的陪伴下站在点餐区旁，望着近桌的男孩在两亲的陪伴中玩耍魔法泡泡棒消磨时间，有时，李碧密望着面容和蔼的员工道：「我还没食饱。」

李碧密得以到摆放着仅动过几口的食物的餐桌前，爬坐在椅子上，独自食薯条的同时，同番茄酱的包装袋较劲。李碧密搣不开茄酱，便抬首，望了眼爸爸离时的方向，轻翕鼻翼道：「哼，总是这样。」

李碧密因内心所怀的极易消释的星点娇怨，指掌的力道一蛮，带着惯性的手肘便将可乐杯撞落在地。「唉呀！对不住呀！」李碧密忙向狼藉的地板道。孩童再抬首，望了眼爸爸离时的方向，自觉无援，便爬下长椅，拿起桌面的纸团，打算蹲在地上擦拭掉倾泻的半杯可乐。

「我帮你。」这时，一直坐在李碧密背后的男子突然握住她幼白的短臂，将眼眶旺红的孩童抱回长椅上，再同及时赶来的员工清洁妥当。李碧密若有所思地盯着替自己收拾手尾的男子，猛然攀着椅背，再而凑近他的须颚，惊喜道：「口罩叔叔？是你呀！口罩叔叔！」

「嗯。」闻言的沙展微诧地望着她，暗地觉得她在察人方面，很是有成为刑警的天资。

「我书包里的波板糖是你给的？」李碧密望着口罩叔叔问道。

「嗯。」沙展稍颔首，抬指轻捏她发箍上竖起的两朵米奇鼠耳。

「谢谢你呀！虽然爸爸发现啦，我没有食到，哎呀，他可能自己偷偷食咗。」李碧密在口罩叔叔的肩旁叨叨地糯糯道，随后，她猛然想起早前深埋的疑惑，便道：「但是，叔叔为什么要送我糖呢？」

「因为，」沙展调转话锋道：「你今年几岁？」

李东海和便衣保安将可疑的青年制服在乐园的角落时，他全身的衣裤已在雨中尽湿。昔在警队任职的同仁便将他带到附近的休息室，替他找来一套爽身的衣物。李东海换完工衣出来，望着躺在休息室角落的米奇制服，忽然问道：「今日米奇会出来同游客合影吗？」

「今日落雨，」保安喝着热茶道：「除咗巡游，应该都不会出来。」

「噢。」李东海替李碧密吐出小声惋惜的轻叹。

李东海提着湿衣服回到餐厅时，李碧密正坐在原来的地方，舌尖抵着嘴唇的左角，埋首挖食着草莓新地。

「爸爸！你回来啦！」

「李碧密，你不是答应过爸爸，不会接受陌生人给的食物！」李东海攒眉盯着微张唇的李碧密道：「如果你想食，就说给爸爸知。」

「不是陌生人呀。」闻言的李碧密露出委屈的神情，扁着嘴唇，呐呐有言道。然而，因着口罩叔叔同自己的勾指约，李碧密不会再向父亲透露任何关于这位神秘客的消息，除此，她还得遵守爸爸的安全指引，口罩叔叔才会再来秘密探望她。李碧密便不再倔强，高张着两臂向李东海索抱道：「对不住，以后不敢啦。」

「啊，」李碧密望着将她抱在臂弯间而仍攒眉望着她的李东海，便幼稚地同父亲撒娇道：「不要生我的气嘛。」

「无怪你，」李东海稍摇首，而后用下颚轻扣囡囡的薄背道：「爸爸在生自己的气。」

「啊，」李碧密的鼻音更腻：「也不要生自己的气嘛。」

李东海带着李碧密攻克完全部的游乐设施时，已是晚晴的黄昏。李碧密的脚履仍轻快得像鹿，拉着强振精神的李东海自反斗奇兵大本营行向美国小镇，夜间的迪士尼光影汇将在那里举行。

「啊！我漏了样东西！」李东海突然懊呼道，随后将李碧密留给正在关闭旋转木马灯光装置的员工，再而向她叮嘱道：「站在这里，爸爸马上回来！」李东海将准备给李碧密的惊喜，即她念念在茲的艾莎公主裙，遗忘在冲天遥控车排候区的储物柜里。

李碧密望着疾奔而远的父亲，委屈地蹬腿道：「哎呀！爸爸又是这样！」

这时，李碧密注意到对面的小熊维尼屋里有暗影在晃动，不是人影，而是——「哇，爸爸，米奇呀！」李碧密本能地想要跟父亲分享喜悦，但是，李东海不在她的身边，而受嘱的员工又将她看得极紧，孩童便只能敞喉张臂，想要吸引米老鼠的注意：「米奇，我在这里！」

虽如是言，待到米老鼠站在李碧密的身前时，孩童确露出近乎近乡情怯的情绪，猛然将半副身躯藏在员工的膝后，再露出半张惊奇的稚脸，望着正在向她示好的米老鼠。

「唔。」李碧密轻碰伸向她的米奇的绵掌，又倏然将雪指收回：「哇。」

米老鼠捂嘴而笑，随后自背后变出两份礼物，再将它们送给正痴望着它的孩童。新来的员工犹疑地盯着米奇，然而，念及身前正沉浸在美梦成真的狂喜中的孩童，欲言又止。

「哇呀，」李碧密引着雪颈望向装着艾莎公主裙和魔法泡泡棒的礼物袋，再而抬首望着米老鼠：「送给我的？」

「碧密。」这时，李东海的嗓音自离时的方向传来，他望着正在和李碧密互动的米老鼠，想起休息室里昔日同袍的回答，眉宇便攒。

「哎呀！爸爸！灯光巡游开始啦！」园内的播报声即时引起的李碧密的注意，孩童左臂紧抱着礼物，右臂蛮拉着爸爸的衣袖，急切地撒娇道：「抱我过去啦！快点啦！咳咳！」

「好啦，好啦，不要急。」李东海单臂抱起弓背咳鸣的李碧密，轻拍她振动的背脊，随后自挎包里摸出吸入器，将吸剂摇匀，再拔掉咀盖，使孩童张口含吸药剂，再用清水替她漱口。待李碧密的呼吸恢复畅通，李东海望一眼正行向附近休息屋的米奇，最后带着李碧密行向光影璀璨的深里。

美国小镇的街道上，熙攘如流的旅客间，兴致再沛的李碧密正骑在爸爸宽厚的肩膀上，雪掌握着爸爸的茧指，抻着皓颈，望着正在驶来的巡游队伍。就在这时，李碧密无意间望到正站在对面的人群里的口罩叔叔，就隔着绚烂变幻的表演方阵所缀连的光海，同她的秘密友记挥着细白的小臂。

沙展遥望着笑靥烂漫的李碧密，抱肘的两臂便解，也振臂给她回应。

李东海浑然不觉地稍侧首，望着兴高采烈的李碧密，眼光温柔得醺醺然。父亲将孩童的短腰扶得更紧，再回首，便从善如流地同孩童向经过身前的动画角色招手。

夜晚，地铁轰隆轰隆地驶过轨道。

「今日上午十二时，休班警察在迪士尼乐园内制服的二十三岁男子已证实涉嫌两宗偷窃案，警方呼吁游客小心保管财物，以免让匪徒有机可乘。」

安静的车厢里，李碧密正趴在坐在深蓝麂皮长椅里的李东海的臂弯间，雪白的脸颊贴着他宽厚的肩膀，轻哼着巡游的主题曲，时不时望着车厢电视里播报的新闻。皆怪父亲抚背的指掌过分温柔，李碧密打起呵欠，眼睫低垂，可是就在这时，熟悉的红黑条纹在这时占据碧密的眼帘，孩童猛然抬首，注视着站在父亲身后的口罩叔叔，正想要同他叙旧时，口罩叔叔便在唇前竖起食指，比出噤声的手势。

「喂，」浑然不觉的李东海仍轻拍着碧密的背脊，哄她就眠，同时低声接通电话道：「始源？」

「经过油麻地警署同袍的调查，绑架碧密的疑犯是当年边青案死犯的哥哥，昨晚已经出境到澳门，我已经拜托那边的同仁帮忙留意。」

玩得开心吗？沙展无言地问李碧密道。

「那位好心人呢？」李东海问道。

开心！李碧密笑眼如新月，忙用口型夸张的唇语回应道。

「仅凭监控画面，我们无法确认他的身份。」崔始源忽转话锋道：「下周末，我想约碧密行薄扶林水塘区的家乐径，夜晚烧烤，你觉得如何？」

「你叫我呀，始源爸爸？」李碧密自对话中捕捉到自己的存在，便收回正在同口罩叔叔秘密通电的目光。细白的耳轮猛然贴着手机背面，再而望着李东海道：「好啊！爸爸都去啦！」

李东海望着脸颊像磁铁般紧附着他的手机的李碧密，索性将手机递给她，嗔笑道：「嗱，你们聊。」

抵达欣澳站时，李东海将手机放回挎包里，再而望着怀里睡意渐深的李碧密，若有所思地轻笑道：「你钟意始源叔叔吗？」

「钟意呀！始源叔叔整日带我食大餐，呃？」李碧密未假思索地颔首道。言甫出，孩童一细思，生怕李东海又像往前将她独自留在始源爸爸家，雪白的脸轮便紧皱道：「我要跟爸爸在一起！」

「傻的，谁说要送你走。」李东海笑意更深道：「我是说，如果以后，你不再需要分我们家和始源叔叔家呢？」

沙展猛然顿在李东海身后拥挤得肩臂相摩的人流里，他稍摇首，转身逆流而离。李碧密望着口罩叔叔逐渐消逝的项背，一时未能省起回答李东海的问题。


	7. Chapter 7

「爸爸，我闻到一阵怪味。」

原本该在父亲怀里熟睡的孩童抻起脑袋，两手握着父亲的衣襟，轻翕鼻翼，嗅着他的脖颈，惹得因荷尔蒙受器退化而未察异情的李东海轻笑道：「乜味呀？」

李东海的尾音未落，停站的巴士司机就起身推开防护门而出，站在这位休班警员面前，态度僵硬道：「这位先生，为公众安全着想，请您即时注射抑制剂，并且避免在人群密集的场所长时间停留。」

再无需多言，李东海的神情已变得严峻而惨淡。他抱着冤枉得两颊窘红的碧密猛蹿起身，再在乘客们的怪责或担忧的目光中慌忙落车。

「爸爸，」李碧密站在潮湿深狭的暗巷里，望着正在卷袖口的父亲，惊怕得忙将两掌盖住眼睑：「司机为什么要赶我们落车？」

「碧密，」李东海强笑而未答，他将抑制针剂推进自己持续升温的血管里，再靠着墙壁稍息，用手背揩掉额面细碎的光珠，最后向仰脸望着他的孩童道：「以后再闻到爸爸身上有酒味，要即刻提醒爸爸——好啦，我们回家。」

「我知道啦。」李碧密乖顺颔首，正要向李东海张臂索抱时，他巍然如山岳的身影突然摇摇坠向墙根。

「始源爸爸！我爸爸晕咗，」孩童站在昏迷的李东海的身旁，担惊地紧揸着手机道：「可以来帮我们吗？」

「碧密，保持冷静，告诉我，你们现在在哪里，我马上就来。」

暗巷里，嘶嘶自听筒里传出的是正站在警总办公室的落地窗前的男子的声音。

「我们在——唉呀！」李碧密懵然回身，怯生生昂起雪白的两颊，望向自她耳边夺掉手机的不速者，得救的幸慰便瞬间自担惊的眼里迸出：「口罩叔叔！」

「我帮你。」

沙展径直屈膝蹲在李东海的身前，确保他身上没有严重损伤后，便叹息着伸手探向休班警察的后颈，高肿的费洛蒙腺体使沙展的指掌像碰触到烙铁般倏尔缩起。沙展将因持续来电而震动不停的手机扔进裤袋，再将李东海抱在怀里，最后望着膝畔的孩童道：「我送你们回黄大仙。」

「但是，」李碧密望着口罩叔叔道：「我们住在深水埗的苏屋邨呀。」

「为什么不住黄大仙？」

「美莉姨说，已婚警察先有资格住宿舍。」

「牵住我。」沙展眼底露出微愠的情绪，随后向已经偎向他膝边的孩童道。李碧密望他一眼，便驯良地伸手牵住他的裤袋，再娇声道：「叔叔快点行！」

沙展将李东海带回深水埗的租屋时，提前收到通知的私家医生已在社区门口等待。沙展遵循医嘱，替正在遭受情热折磨的李东海脱掉汗腻的运动服，再取湿毛巾替其擦身，再而配合医生帮李东海检查荷尔蒙分泌水平。

「小朋友，你知道，」医生望向站在床尾的李碧密道：「你爸爸几耐注射一次抑制剂吗？」

「以前是每月打一次，」李碧密如实道：「最近几日，日日都有打针。」

「抑制剂只是紧急药物，长期滥用可能会导致人体机能受损。」检查结束，医生向坐在床沿另端的沙展道：「他现在的情况已然不适合再抑制剂注射，嗱，我的建议是，一个忠实的伴侣，或者，一场永久性腺体切除手术。」

乖巧伶俐的李碧密送走医生时，沙展仍在坐在床沿出神——一个忠实的伴侣？

沙展将手机递给行向自己的亟待安慰的孩童，耸肩笑道：「叫你的始源叔叔过来。」

「你要走啦？」刚爬上床沿的李碧密再翻滚落地，再而蹒跚地追在沙展的身后道：「你为什么不留低呀？」

「不了。」沙展注视着已经跟到踵后的孩童道：「如果有事，我就在楼下7仔。另外，我希望你能够——」

「我知啦，」李碧密扁嘴道：「我会保守秘密的。」

「乖。」沙展轻搔李碧密勾着几卷穗发的额面，然而，孩童只是低颚避开他的亲近，再往后一站，扭拳便揉起眼睛，随后像是猛然想起一事，边跑向厨房，边向已经拉开门的沙展道：「等等！」

「这个给回你！」李碧密跑到沙展的面前，将半空的草莓干罐递给他，两眼旺红地盯着他道：「我食咗一点，还剩一点。」

「这个是乜？」沙展不明所以地问道。

「是乜？」李碧密望着面露疑惑的沙展，便提高音量道：「是你送给我的！」

「我送给你的？」沙展犹疑地攒起眉间。

「不是你送的吗？」李碧密如遭晴天霹雳般的望着口罩叔叔，黑硕硕的两眼里渐烁起潋滟的水光。孩童自家中的各个角落翻出米奇公仔、艾莎芭比，还有一条印着逐浪海豚的黄底连衣裙，再将它们举到沙展的面前，急切地求证道：「这个呢？也不是你送的吗？还有这个？」

沙展的沉默使李碧密隐约意识到实情，就再克忍不住委屈，揣着两件玩具，抓着沙展膝前牛仔裤的破洞，嚎啕哭道：「你走啦！我不需要你帮手，我自己就可以照顾爸爸。」沙展注视着哭得脸面通红的孩童，僵站在半开的门后，直到孩童因骤然窄缩的呼吸道而停止哭泣，虚弱地跪在他身前，面色惨淡地急促鸣喘。

「碧密，药呢？」沙展屈膝握住李碧密细瘦的肩臂，未待回应，他便抱起孩童，疾行到牙黄的疏化旁，拿起矮几上李东海的挎包，自各种育儿用具间翻出哮喘病患所需的吸入剂，稍思忖，便熟练地将吸入剂摇匀，拔掉咀盖，将吸嘴递到李碧密微启的唇间。

「好点未？要不要我带你们去医院？」沙展用拇指根揩掉李碧密两颊的泪痕，抱着孩童行向浴室的洗手盆。李碧密吐掉漱口水，再而摇摇首道：「爸爸最憎去医院。」

沙展仍坚持要走，这回，孩童没再挽留他。

男子带上口罩，再拉开铁栅，回首再望一眼睡熟的李东海，还有坐在床尾的孩童。孩童也正望着他，眼睛酸得像两粒未熟成就已腐变的青杏。就在这时，李东海吐出半粒含糊的梦呓。

「赫。」它就像是一道符咒，要拔掉他的脚筋、抽掉他的腿骨般的，软嗖嗖地向他放矢。

沙展想要冲破这难解的符咒而不能，再回神时，金属门把已在他掌里握得热腻不已。沙展刚在屋内带上门，门外就响起敲击铁栅栏的轻响，沙展和李碧密相视一眼。

「阿海！是我呀，何嫂呀！我煲咗冰糖雪耳，你同囡囡过来饮啦！」

「美莉姨，我来啦，爸爸已经休息啦！」推门而出的是李碧密，孩童回身强拉紧铁栅栏，bian边乖顺地坐在隔壁何嫂摆在通道上的小凳上，接过这位热情的新邻居递与的鸡公瓷碗，埋首啜食。

租屋的角落，老旧的灯胆像秋时深暮的落日，疲倦地散射着黯淡的黄光。

沙展替李东海脱掉湿漉漉的运动裤，再将他抱到浴室，使他以舒适的姿态靠坐在淋浴间的墙角。哪怕在常温的水流底，李东海的身躯仍热得像是正在经受毒日的曝晒，沙展替李东海冲完凉水澡，再将他抱回床上。几番来回，他臂膀间的几乎难以负荷的重量使沙展甚感欣慰。

「赫。」

沙展意识到，李东海刚退的体温转眼又回升，甚至比前时的更高更危险。要将刚注射抑制剂的李东海的情热疏浚而出，绝非易事。沙展咒骂着李东海的同时，向他倾身，直到健实的背脊逐渐隆成筋肉分明的丘陵，他细密地亲吻李东海的胸膛、腰腹，再是——他含住李东海即将苏醒的爱欲，也握住自己亟待作浪的情潮。

「赫。」

闻言的沙展用指掌解放口唇，以便能切肤回应李东海的绵绵低呓。沙展挺起腰脊，再俯身覆住李东海的身躯，垂首温柔吮吻起他燥红的薄唇，再而探舌搔弄对方怕痒的颚顶，直到他也抬舌摩挲起自己的舌底。沙展微怔，稍撤首，李东海微睁着始终未能聚焦的两眼，满室弥漫的信息素将他的两颊醺得旺红。

「赫。」

清晨，睡沉沉的清水湾道笼罩在腥灰的海雾里，李赫宰独自驱车至半山的休息区，而这时，身着高尔夫球衣的崔始源已经站在俯临山海的围栏前。

「乜事？」李赫宰行至半山精英的身旁，接过对方递来的香草拿铁，便望向正在海湾对岸正在玩遥控飞机的市民。

「私事。」崔始源将油墨尚热的西文报纸折叠整齐，夹在肘边，再将两封信递给李赫宰：「惩教员受贿案已经法院裁定，罪名成立。犯人录口供的时候，交代他曾经扣押咗一批私人物品，其中有你的两封信。」

李赫宰注意到崔始源递来信封上的署名，微张唇，再而攒眉回首道：「你以为我读完这两封信，还会甘愿帮你们做卧底？」

「李赫宰，我希望你记住，你现在仍然是商业罪案调查科的警长。再者，你就不想查清西贡船难事故的真相吗？我相信你比任何人更清楚，当年肇事的快艇极有可能是上海仔的贩毒船。」崔始源将信封塞到李赫宰的裤袋里，随后抱住他的同袍道：「信，我交给你，看不看，你自己决定。」这时，崔始源嗅到李赫宰项间余留的烈性酒味，便轻拍对方的肩背道：「我建议你别再接近李东海，除咗你会有危险，他也会因与不良分子为伍而受到惩处。」

崔始源启动座驾，前往清水湾乡村俱乐部的时候，李赫宰仍独自站在清寂的行山径上，他仔细地拆开信封，垂首阅读家书。

赫宰：

你拿到的这封信是笨口拙舌的我几番起草，勉强写成的，但别误会，这封信不是为你而写，而是为她而写的。

我不知道使你知晓她的存在是否是正确的选择，但是，谁让你是她的父亲，而我希望世上能多一人像我这般爱惜她。她的生日是二月二日，她钟意食草莓和牛油果，她对于海洋、山林以及一切生机盎然的景象总有格外的好奇。原谅我只能向你透露这些，更多的，理应由你亲自了解。假使你想要她的相片，噢，我还没替她取名字，假使你还想提供几个备选，就回邮至信封上的地址。假使你全然不在意（那么，你清楚我会怎样诅咒你，想想我操爆的臂肌，最好别再出现在我们面前！），便挥之去吧。

附上妈妈的嘘问，妈妈愿你善自珍重，更新做人。

东海。

李赫宰将信纸捏得褶皱，倾身靠向围栏，无言地望着寂静的海湾，有时才平复情绪。回到昏暗的车厢里，李赫宰坐在驾驶座上，摩挲着署名旁印着的红油油的小掌印，再而拆读起第二封信。

李赫宰：

她叫碧密。

鉴于你没有适时回信（最好不是因为你惹事生非而罚踎水记，以致不能收寄信件的缘故），我就当你将取名事宜全权委任于我。出狱后的第一个二月二日，我将带碧密回大澳过生日，晚上在莲香酒家食饭。我希望你能履行亲职，到场庆生，但是，别打主意向我借钱，你应得的只有教训。来的时候，带些草莓，我想，他她会原谅你的。还有，我以前替你送给她一件淡黄连衣裙，假使她问起，你记得说是你送的。

李东海。

李赫宰不知道的事，那餐生日饭的后半程，孩童将咬剩的半块猪腩肉悄放在碗边，再捏在手里，偷喂跟来的三花猫。父女俩再也吃不动，而围桌上还有好几盘仅动数筷的佳肴。

「财叔要打烊啦，」李碧密打嗝道：「我们几时回奶奶家呀？」

「眼困啦？」李东海帮孩童擦掉嘴角的油星，抬起浓眉道：「再等五分钟？」

「我们等咗整晚啦，」李碧密将脸蛋埋在父亲的臂弯里，用困倦时更娇糯的语调道：「到底是等谁呀？」

李东海将存在手机里的李赫宰的旧相递到李碧密的面前，抿唇道：「你的另一位爸爸。」

「真的？他以前为什么没回来探望我们呢？」李碧密猛然提振起精神，望着李东海问道：「他不想我们吗？」

「他呀，他来过的。」李东海望着孩童的两眼，像两粒未熟成就已腐烂的青杏，便撒谎道：「只是，每次你都已经睡着咗。」淡蓝底绿心碎白花

「这样呀，」李碧密再望一眼手机，这一回，孩童觉得屏幕里的陌生脸庞比前一眼的更亲切，便仰脸向父亲笑道：「我们再等等啦！」

岑寂的月光里，两岸的棚屋相顾无言。

李东海抱着睡得嘴角挂着涎星的碧密，行在潮声仍旧的石埗仔街上。

直到翌日黎明，李碧密惊坐起身，爬下床，再而扑向正坐在檐阴里望海的李东海，娇娇道：「唉呀，我又睡着咗！爸爸昨晚回来了吗？」

「嗯，」李东海稍颔首，便将准备的礼物塞到正坐在自己怀里的孩童的两臂间，垂眼道：「带咗盒草莓干给你。」


	8. Chapter 8

李东海自沉甸甸的燠热的梦境里醒来时，崔始源正在床尾帮坐在矮几上的碧密梳孖辫，这时的李东海仍袒着胸膛，他坐起身，崔始源在捕捉到他眼底的惊诧与疑惑后，便安慰道：「一切都好。」

李东海闻言便弯眼，他抱住扑向自己的碧密的同时，轻轻摩挲颈后腺体上仍使他痛楚的齿痕，随即意识到这是个坚固的临时标记。思及此，李东海便为李赫宰在他们短暂的婚姻生活中不曾意识到他是Omega而深感庆幸，他始终没有标记他，他再而望向起身到衣柜前替他挑选衣物的同事，便意有所指地道：「是你？」

「嗯，」浑然未觉的崔始源顺口应道：「我已替你向上司请假，而碧密这几日由陈嫂在照顾。但是，」崔始源将馨香的白绵背心递给李东海，攒眉道：「我觉得我们有需要带碧密见医生。」

崔始源轻挑起碧密右耳边的发绺，耳后的秃斑便显露在医生和李东海的视线里。

「儿童斑秃多因免疫系统功能紊乱引起，T淋巴细胞攻击毛囊而令头发掉落。我的建议是于患处定期进行药物注射，除此，还需要碧密爸爸着重关注碧密的心理健康。」

「心理健康？」

「是，根据碧密的体检报告，我相信她的病情是受到精神应激事件影响的结果。」

「我，」李东海推着睡熟在儿童车里的碧密行出电梯，同崔始源细声道：「我竟然对碧密的异常毫无察觉。」

李东海和崔始源带着碧密到附近的冰室食晏。刚睡醒的李碧密坐在儿童椅里，安静地吸食着草莓鲜奶，李东海同崔始源两相一望，便教孩童分享近日在学校的遭遇。闻言的李碧密只肯露出些些的牙龈，傻笑道没事呀，再将蚝油生菜嚼得沙沙作响，直到在夜归的私家车上，孩童才在软磨硬泡底道出近来的半桩遭遇。

李碧密将半张脸埋在李东海的膛间，细细声道：「同学整日问，『为什么你爸爸宁愿做狗，都不愿做人呢？』」随即充盈在车厢内的沉默使敏感的孩童抬眼望向两位轻年，再而抻直脖颈道：「但是，碧密冇理他们呀。」

待孩童倾诉罢，崔始源便轻搔她的额面，未再在称谓方面表示谦逊道：「阿爸带你过海玩？」 言罢，便与李碧密同时望向正偏首望着他们的李东海，欲言时，李东海的手机铃声倏然响起，而这使得李碧密的喉咙里拖出遗憾的长鸣。

「师兄，」李东海接通电话，疲倦而坚毅的声音便自听筒里传出：「开得工未？」

「我，唉，开得，当然开得。」李东海轻咬住嘴唇内侧，应承罢，再而望着瞬间耷拉下肩膀的孩童，宽慰道：「等爸爸当完这几更。」

翌日，中午。

幼稚园临时宣布下午停课。

半个小时后，根德道已经满是等待接孩子回家的家长或菲佣。唯独李东海的电话无人接听，李碧密便在父亲的语音信箱里留言：「爸爸！今日晏昼停课呀，你可不可以早点来接我啊！」言罢，李碧密就由新来的助教老师陪伴着，在空落落的庭院里独自瀡滑梯，玩得不亦乐乎。

「我来接李碧密，我是她的父亲。」

李碧密自滑梯尾站起身。

「但是，Dorothy的联络人名单上冇你的名嚄。」

李碧密将身躯藏在滑梯后，探首偷觑站在门前的沙展，面带须青的男子使李碧密觉得有些陌生。助教同沙展沟通有时，才肯将李碧密牵到沙展的身前。

「Dorothy，你愿意由爸爸接回家吗？」

李碧密抬首微瞥沙展一眼，仍不情愿地往助教的身后躲藏。也就在这时，粗犷高啸而来的消防车笛吓得孩童一抻背脊，再忙将自己的细手塞到沙展的阔掌里。

「老师再见。」

「你叫Dorothy呀？」沙展抱起仍板着脸的三岁孩童，穿行在较平日静些的街道上：「想食乜？」

「哼。」李碧密不肯接沙展的话尾，更将脸扭向墙边探出的缅栀花枝，直到父女俩行至巴士站的人龙尾时，孩童尚瘪的肚腩突然轻鸣起来，孩童便扭回微红的两颊道：「我想食爸爸煮的咖喱！」

沙展带着李碧密坐在巴士二层的左首，眼眉已经展晴的孩童仰脸望着父亲道：「你已经好几日冇陪我们坐巴士啦！」然而，沙展尚未回答，裤袋里的手机就震动起来，他叹息着在李碧密的哀鸣中接通电话。

「过几日，李生的千金回澳门探亲，你帮我招待她。」

回到租屋，李碧密坐在半旧的梳化里，时而望着在厨房里忙碌的沙展，时而在新闻直播中追踪着李东海执法的身影。沙展将浓醇的咖喱端出厨房时，李碧密指着屏幕中站在夜雨里的警察，喳喳道：「是爸爸呀！」

「你是怎么认出来的？」沙展稍抬臂，向孩童张启的唇间填喂半勺咖喱饭。

「嗯，」李碧密咀嚼道：「我识得爸爸对眼同鼻，啊——」

沙展再往李碧密圆张的嘴里喂进小块牛油果，再望着孩童鼓腮咀食的憨态，眼底便骀荡起无限可掬的柔情。打扫完厨房，整夜奔逐在弥敦道上的防暴警察们也已坐上警车，沙展向坐在疏化里的孩童道：「我是时候走啦。」

「再见。」闻言的李碧密眼也不抬，仍全神贯注食着草莓雪糕，直到关门的声音响起，孩童始而扬起两眼湿红的脸庞，而后光着两脚跑到门前，拉开铁栅，再冲向李赫宰的背影道：「爸爸！」

李赫宰将蛮撞向自己怀里的李碧密紧紧锢在臂弯底，再轻拍孩童抖颤的脊背道：「我知道，我知道。」

「你为什么不留低呀？」

「爸爸还有重要的任务要完成。」李赫宰将轮廓锋利的面庞微埋在孩童奶油味的肩窝里。

「比爸爸同我都重要呀。」

「碧密，」李赫宰未置可否，最后望着眼角挂着泪晶的孩童道：「此后，此后，世间冇任何事比你们更重要。」

李赫宰离开后，李碧密独自回到客厅的梳化里，接着收睇电视直播，孩童注意到在旺角警署门前下车的李东海正在裤袋里摷东西，就爬到摆放着座机的矮几旁，以便能在第一响铃声未落的时候，就接通父亲的电话。

「爸爸！我睇到你啦！」

「爸爸准备回来啦，夜晚煮咖喱给你食？」

李碧密摸着自己圆碌碌的肚腩，支吾道：「哈？」

那日，原答应同父亲和崔始源到吕宋岛短期旅行的李碧密忽然改变主意，改口想到澳门玩。李东海爽然应承，便同崔始源退掉机票，买定船飞，再带着李碧密过海到娱乐场林立的澳门离岛区。

「你们坐住先，我办理入住。」崔始源将行李交给在旁等候的侍应，再而同身后正在谈笑的父女俩道。

「等等，」李东海将自己的银行卡递给崔始源，而对方摇首道：「我订的是家庭套房，你到时转帐给我就得。」

完成入住手续，崔始源便同抱着囡囡的李东海搭乘西翼电梯。

电梯门将要闭合，又徐徐打开，自侍应身后行来的两人使梯厢内的三人露出截然不同的神情。李东海微垂眼睑，崔始源稍瞥东海细微翕动的嘴唇，便勾嘴角，至于李碧密，孩童正用黑晃晃的眼睛盯着李赫宰，再望一眼他身旁的漂亮阿姨，嘴一翘，鼻一皱，便将脸蛋扭向梯厢的墙壁。

「沙展，明日陪我行四季名店。」身光颈靓的李香兰用指使的口吻道。

「你的行程已经冇空档。」李赫宰提醒她道。

「不愿意？」李香兰反问道。

「你话事。」李赫宰几不可闻地轻叹，再而微提下唇道。

显示屏的数字不断递增，李赫宰趁机斜眼望向站在崔始源身旁的李东海，他正低绞着眼睫，面容较前时更温润，使他想起屡经革命的硝烟和承平的宴烛所润泽的皇冠间的蚌珠或琥珀，当他打算继续端详时，李碧密的稚语使他猛然回过神来。

李碧密注意到李香兰黑茂茂的鬓线，就抬掌轻搔耳背的小片秃疏，再靠着李东海的肩膀道：「爸爸，现在我是不是很丑样。」

「你啊，是我有生以来见过的最可爱、最得意的小姑娘。」崔始源的回答使李赫宰嗖然投来两射冷镞般的目光，闻言的碧密憨乐得一咧嘴，就把脸庞羞埋在李东海的颈窝里。

虽如是言，崔始源仍未禁侧目审量起李赫宰身旁的李香兰。

这位摩登女郎的周身散发着的某种可以模糊童贞和圆熟的界限的风情使他觉得有些熟悉。崔始源暂且推断这是他曾经与同事无数次翻阅她的相片的缘故——李香兰的父亲就是叱咤港九的上海仔。

这位臭名昭著的毒枭被警方拘捕于浅水湾的半山豪宅，随即以百万港元保释再讯。每周需按时到警署报到的上海仔转眼弃保潜逃，再由律师发函警方，自称在吕宋岛的别邸中风，此后杳无音讯，而警方随后证实「医生纸」属伪造，全额没收保证金并发出通缉令。其后的数月，责成上海仔案的警察们纷纷意外身故，他的手足的父母就是在带着独子在西贡海域赏日落的归途中，遭遇菲裔驾驶的快艇撞击，而后不治。

这一切已是二十年前的事。

电梯的厢门在十楼叮地开启，崔始源暗地轻拍李赫宰的后腰，随后同李东海行出电梯。李赫宰的目光暗中摩挲着李东海颈后的齿痕，他替李香兰按住开启钮，最后随她而出。

一零一四号房。

「我出去买抑制剂，」李东海将翻摷数遍的挎包扔在案边，起身向正躺在相邻床位上的同事道：「你可以帮我照顾碧密吗？」

「当然，」崔始源轻搣睡熟的孩童的面珠肉，再笑向李东海道：「可能你回来的时候，Dorothy已经亲我多过亲你。」

李东海刚出门，崔始源便发现他的同事漏带银包，就拿着它去追李东海，而后发现李东海竟径行向等候在酒店门前的保时捷，乘车而离。崔始源望着驶出银河酒店拱门的黑色轿车，微攒眉，便拦来的士，叮嘱司机紧跟着刚驶出的保时捷，最后来到位于新填海区的澳门美高梅。崔始源付完车费，遥遥追着熟悉的背影行至金碧辉煌的前台时，李东海已然不知所踪。

「我想请问，」站在前台的崔始源稍攒眉，倏然望向余光里的自东翼走廊行出的李赫宰道：「你缘何在此？」

「跟踪目标，」李赫宰挑眉道：「你又怎么在这里？」

这时，隔墙的贵宾博彩厅里，独自坐在百家乐赌桌前的李香兰曼然回身，望着正行向自己的异母弟，勾唇笑道：「你来啦，想买庄定是闲？不过，我想，你或许更钟意和呢。」

轻年盯着正朝自己展靥的摩登女郎，便也挽起笑弧道：「我买幸运六。」

「你又几大胆嚄，」闻言的李香兰轻笑道，再而徐然回身靠向椅背，女郎张唇轻吸保镖递来的雪茄，再而掀睫望向坐在筹码后的赌场职员道：「荷官，发牌啦。」

「李香兰给我的感觉，」崔始源望着天幕广场内往来游客的张张面孔，猛然想起道：「是似李东海。」


	9. Chapter 9

澳门美高梅，高额投注区九号房。

意大利音乐家正抱着他的曼陀铃琴，在房间的角落里演奏西西里的民谣。

身后乔装成赌客的保镖正在抽食的麻草烟使李东海想起旧日爱侣的信息素，闲适地想着，沉溺地想着，在李东海完全反应过来以前，苏醒的爱欲就已将他的四肢百骸爇得红润生光。

你需要保持镇定，李东海一遍一遍地暗示自己。

李香兰独自在看牌，她自提包里翻出支药剂，递给她命歹的弟弟：「抑制剂，父亲等阵来见你。」

李东海微弯脖颈，以便利用自己宽厚的背脊遮挡住满天花的闭路电视，他正在给他的联络人发送短信：「目标可能出现，请增派人手。」而李香兰递来抑制剂时，他从容不迫地将手机塞回裤袋里，再而接过这支淡蓝的细管。

「不敢用？」李香兰随口一问，瞥一眼蔻指掀起的牌面，便得意地笑道：「庄赢呀。」

李东海稍摇首，就拆出注射剂，再将袖口挽到肘弯，将细凉的银针插进自己的血管。李东海隐约有些后悔，他不知道自己明日还能否陪碧密出街，帮她买一双称脚的新鞋。这位父亲随即想起孩童初生时的脚仔，还没有他的指节粗呢，转眼已经换了两个尺码的鞋。

抑制剂没能缓解李东海的热症，更有使它恶化的趋势。李东海觉得这间敞亮光辉的贵宾厅就像个闷热的蒸笼，他揭开雪白衬衫的襟扣，一粒，再一粒。

「他还没到？」李东海坐立不安道。

李香兰没有回答她的弟弟，而是懒慢地砌着身前花花绿绿的筹码，随后，附近水吧台的屏幕同时引起姐弟俩的注意。

「弃保潜逃的本港黑帮集团首目上海仔今日现身澳门，在澳门美高梅门口遭遇警方突击拘捕，上海仔随即驾驶黑色保时捷向氹仔方向逃逸，沿途经过友谊大桥时，保时捷失控撞上左侧护栏，最后坠入海中。」

就在李东海错愕地盯着新闻直播的画面时，一位高瘦的中年男子拄着手杖向他们行来。李尔王有高挺的鼻和浓黑的眉，顾盼间，他像三十年后的李东海，李东海像三十年前的他。

李尔王眼眉和蔼地望着坐在赌桌前的姐弟俩。

李东海回首注视着站在身前的李尔王，再望一眼屏幕，再望一他，最后犹疑道：「你是上海仔？」

「是的，但我更希望你能称呼我为父亲。」李尔王在原属荷官的高背椅上落座，青年困惑的神情使他眼底的笑意更深，他颔首道：「你刚刚在同黄志诚发短信？我是黄生女儿的教父，黄小姐今年刚拿到剑桥的录取信。」

「我想，你的愿景永远不会实现。」李东海的尾音甫落，就被李尔王随后的问题震得哑口无言。莫非，接管康道行的白乌鸦们的黄志澄就是贼喊捉贼的黑警。

「你知道我为何愿意让那位年轻人当油尖旺的坐堂吗？」李尔王娓娓道，再而抬手向守门的保镖道：「让他进来。」

「不。」李东海倏然站起身，回身望向背后应声而开的智能门，李赫宰由身材粗壮的前廓尔喀佣兵引着行向他们。来者的信息素立马就使李东海的呼吸变得更紧促，而当李赫宰在他的身旁站定时，李东海的颈面已颈烧成日落时红旺旺的海面。

李东海瞥了李赫宰一眼，就倏然收回目光，倒是李赫宰自然而恭敬地向李尔王致意道：「李生。」

「坐低。」李尔王垂首剪出雪茄嘴，再而望着眼前的两位轻年。

李东海同李赫宰再度落座，内心大有世界末日的前夕的凄寂感。硕大无朋的水晶灯就吊在他的头顶，沉甸甸得像是随时要坠落在他身上，将他砸个粉碎。骤然潮润的眼睛使他再看不清周遭的景象，无数雪亮而缭乱的光斑在他眼前晃动着。

「当年没有阻止你们，以至你们生捱这段本无必要的婚姻，是我的疏忽。」

「他需要抑制剂。」李赫宰适时在李尔王的停顿间插白道。李东海的费洛蒙给李赫宰造成的冲击并不比他的信息素对李东海施加的影响轻弱丝毫，他必须全力以赴才能压抑唤起的Alpha的本能。

「不，我的孩子需要意志力，需要学会忍耐。听着，」李尔王温和而坚定地拒绝，再而继续道：「尽管，你们已经修正了这个错误，但有些历史，你们仍然需要知道。沙展，你的父亲是我眼中为数不多值得尊敬的警察，当年，他想要搜集我的罪证，就以卧底的身份接近我，最后，成功将我以及我在港九的兄弟们检控上庭。」

「嗯。」李东海微启燥红的薄唇，就有半粒呻吟急不可待地逸出。远处，一个动情的保镖想要冲向前，转眼又叫更多保镖架住臂膀，带出安全门。

「坚强些，我的孩子。」李尔王望着背靠猩红椅垫的李东海，他正抿着唇，浑身湿得就像刚自泳池里站起身。李尔王稍叹息，就像正在注视着因饥饿而哭哑喉咙的婴孩，随后继续道：「至于为取得我的信任而犯下的罪行，他想凭一张豁免刑事起诉书，就一笔勾销——你也是这样打算的吗？李沙展。」

李尔王言罢，将助理递给的文件放在桌上。李东海出神地望着眼前的文件，数秒钟后，他才意识到它是李赫宰的豁免刑事起诉书，他未假思索，倾身就想要夺回毒枭掌底的档案袋，嗓音疼痛道：「别这样。」李尔王如何得到这份文件的答案使李东海的眼睛墨沉沉的，就像投进海里的坦桑石。

「孩子，坐低，」李尔王按住文件，再轻拍李东海黏着汗湿的发绺的额面：「打起精神。」

李赫宰总比李东海更沉定。这位卧底望着自己清白攸关的，由他敬佩的警官申请的，由刑事检控专员批准的，原本应该秘密收藏在律政司保险箱里的豁免书，此刻掌握在罪犯的手里。

一种将永远笼罩着他余生的不可理喻的荒诞和虚空感将李赫宰牢牢攝住。

李赫宰倏然起身，拔出西装暗袋里的配枪，指向面前眼底闪过惊讶的李尔王。李赫宰将要扣动扳机的时候，一粒更迅疾的子弹已然射穿他的手背，将沸腾的疼痛感永远留在那里，紧接着，两位更迅疾的保镖猛然将他按倒在赌桌上，再摘走他跌落在旁的手枪。

「根据本台记者获得的最新消息，警方证实上海仔已死。」

李赫宰的脸紧贴在花绿赌桌上的「闲家」两字上，他盯着显示器屏幕的新闻画面，两眼更红。

「你是个醒目的年轻人，在坐牢期间，甚至找出我安排在赤柱照应弟兄的惩教助理。我很赏识你，我知道你这时间对我的孩子的照顾，」李尔王提出条件道：「如果你愿意和他重修旧姻，我将提供经济、政治和法律上的保护伞，并且将港九的全部事务交给你打理。」

「想贿赂我？」李赫宰惨笑道。

「我想我的孩子快乐，我想给你和跟着你的弟兄，一条生路。」望着身前眉宇紧锁的面孔，李尔王继续道：「你不想接受这样的剧情？另一种呢，一位前警察被诊断出患有反社会人格障碍症，余生需强制留在精神病院接受疗治。」

海上，腥凉的夜风拂过这条叫车龙密集的照明映得光亮如宝石项链的友谊大桥。救援工作正在收尾，崔始源自尸首的担架边踱回自己的座驾旁。十数辆警车粗犷交映的红蓝光波里，崔始源先后拨打李赫宰和李东海的手机，最后，他盯着手机屏幕上拨打失败的记录，心里生出不详的预感。

「别这样，李先生。」李东海盯着李尔王虚弱道，正使他感到无尽匮乏的爱欲就要杀死他。

「至于你，我的孩子，别怕，我已替你物色咗伴侣，」李尔王拄着拐杖起身，临行的他轻拍幼子的肩膀道：「今晚就安排你们见面，你的热症不能再拖。而在你真正取得我的信任前，我会带走我的孙女。别担心，碧密将享有最优渥的生活。从前，李碧密在深切治疗部住院的时候，你得到的资助都是自我临时建立的医疗基金里拨出的。」

李东海睁着黑黢黢的没有焦点的眼睛，望着面前嘴唇翕动的李尔王，就像他说的是另一个世界的语言。

「除此，如果你想继续当警察，我可以动用政界的资源，在年内促成『omega就业条例』的出台。」李尔王由香兰挽着他的臂膀，跛行向贵宾厅的秘密通的同时，分别吩咐保镖和助理道：「带他们走，另外，通知郑先生来照顾东海。」

保镖将虚弱的李东海抱到推来的轮椅里，打算将他送到李先生预订的房间，李东海痛苦地呻吟着，任何轻微的摩擦都能引起他的剧烈颤抖，李赫宰在保镖的押解中重新起身。这时，仍然疼痛得如堕油釜地狱般的李东海想要握实滚动的车轮，想要阻止它的前进，同时望着身旁的李赫宰道：「赫。」

李赫宰没有理会李东海，打他一来到房间，李赫宰就再没有理会李东海。

李东海微抿躁裂的嘴唇，再呼李赫宰一回：「赫。」

李赫宰仍然没有回应，但是，他至少望了自己一眼。只是，李赫宰就像法官正注视着他判处无所期徒刑的罪犯一般的注视着他。李东海垂了首，松了指掌，耷拉了肩背，靠着轮椅，自任坐在汗湿的酒味酷烈的衣裤里，由保镖按照李尔王的意志将他带走。

他的Omega的肉体需要Alpha，但仅此而已。等他恢复健康，他会想方设法救出碧密，再带着她逃到世界的角落的——明日的事，明日再想吧。李东海在爱欲的苦熬中精疲力竭地绞紧眼睫。

这时，有人突然揿响门铃，站在智能门前当值的保镖禀道：「先生，有警察要求酒店职员提供智能门卡。」

「是吗？」闻言的李尔王向助理笑道：「那就跟崔议员打声招呼，叫他的儿子改日再跟世伯见面。」

「等等！」李赫宰惘惘望着李东海没有生机地靠在轮椅背衬的脑勺，脸色陡变道：「我接受你的条件。」


	10. Chapter 10

李赫宰向不曾将感情作为他人生的最优先级。

尚在学堂的时候，李东海的求爱在李赫宰的眼中，是将他歧离于更重要的目标的障碍。直到此刻，李赫宰始而发现生活的真谛只在他曾经屈判的所谓的不相干的事情里。繁冗的文书，琐屑的案情，喧嚣的公众活动，当身边的同事因危险高压的环境而意志消沉时，他却丝毫未受影响，不是因为高悬的理念，不是因为待破的船难，而是因为李东海，他有了他，便有了能够在这风云变化的后真相时代里笃信的存在。

智能门在两人的背后自动关闭，四位安保在安静的走廊上各当其值。

顶楼的套房应声启动照明和通风机制，李赫宰望着虚靠在轮椅里的李东海的项背，未禁攒眉道：「我从没有怀疑过你，直到，」然而，他还没说完，李东海自顾的举动就使他猛然撑眼道：「李东海！」

李东海没有在意李赫宰的独白，他踉跄地站起身，径直扑跪在床几前，再翻出抽屉里备用的抑制剂。当李东海准备拆除针剂的包装时，李赫宰立马夺掉他手中的药剂，再将它扔到远端的落地窗上。

「你不能再注射抑制剂。」李赫宰咬着牙根道。

李东海仍然沉默，李赫宰望着他僵挺在床柜对角间的背梁，随后抬手轻摩他后颈仍紫的齿痕。这使李东海像复活的动物标本般生硬而迅速地转身，望着向他正在摄近的李赫宰。急速恶化的情热表征使李赫宰剖问的念头瞬间消弭，他俯身跪在李东海的膝旁，因着Omega浓烈的信息素的刺激，这位Alpha的颈面同样熟红。

「海。」李赫宰凑得更近。

两种致瘾的信息素随着眉眼的相接而逐渐蕴满彼此的肺腑。

李赫宰的两臂撑在他身躯的两畔，他的额抵着他的，他的鼻梁挨着他的，唯有吐着热息的唇尚差一厘的距离——李赫宰需要李东海替他们完成最后的步骤，Alpha的主导权被模棱而确切地让渡给Omega。 

李东海没有任何时刻这样想要他，又这样不想要他。肩背抵着床几相扞的犄角，李东海想要抬起下颚的同时，将它收得更厉害。

未得到回应的李赫宰在李东海烧红的颊畔喘息着，他痛苦地意识到自己豪掷将近四年的光阴，到头来，竟换得唐丧。然而，他的确在某方面做出相当的成就，即持续地忽略本应当是他生命中最重要的东西，李赫宰自嘲地想着。

「我爱你，」李赫宰重申道：「我确实爱你。」

李东海不肯轻信，李赫宰在他们的婚礼上亦如是言，他使得李东海曾是这句话最盲信的拥趸。然而，事实是，他、他们的婚姻乃至碧密都不是过往四年的最优先级。这时，他们的手机突然不约而同地响起提示音，李赫宰掏出手机，将额面扣在李东海的肩窝间，他打开短讯界面，弹出的是李香兰抱着眼鼻通红的碧密坐在私人飞机里的照片。

李东海同样注意到屏幕上的相片，随后，还有来自崔始源的几条短信和无数的未接通讯。他们不消查阅，也能猜想到这位同样受到捉弄的同事正因碧密的失踪而懊恼自责。

情绪的跌宕使李东海不觉松懈对爱欲的钳制，噢，他觉得浑身的血液就要烧竭，哪怕最轻微的触碰也能使他的躯体风化成滚熟的盐沙。李赫宰留意到李东海的不胜，就向他释出更多的费洛蒙。李东海的思绪变得更涣散而模糊，而唯一真切的是正在摩挲着他的脸颊的嘴唇。

李东海于是吻住它，同时自喉底抖出几粒渴切的呜咽：「操我！操我！操我！」

李赫宰边承接着李东海的力度近乎噬咬的乱吻，边替他脱着湿透的衣裤，再在李东海疯狂地呓语着，想要将李赫宰扳倒在地毯上的时候，展臂扣住Omega壮实的腰背，把他们一同带到柔软的床上。

李赫宰脱掉黏在李东海臀胯的亵裤，两腿内侧的肌肤随着棉裤的剥褪而沾上银亮的水痕，这样靡艳的画面使李赫宰的腹胯绷得更疼。李赫宰的左掌握住李东海的欲望，右掌探向他被垫高的紧致的臀团。指腹在褶皱周围摩挲带起的痕痒感使李东海猛然攥住李赫宰的手腕，再拱起腰肢，中指就顺势没进他的体内。

「呃。」李东海仰起脖颈的同时，李赫宰俯身以烧热的脸颊摩挲对方汗湿的项面，轻屈的指腹同时碾按起他的敏感带。

「赫。」李东海稍扭腰，一股股细腻温热的爱液就自更深的腔壁涌向李赫宰的指掌，以致他的手指轻微抽动，就能搅出清亮的潮响。然而，当李赫宰意欲兼顾地套弄对方的欲望时，李东海浓滑的呻吟里夹杂起砂糖粒般的泣音，他尚待缓和的身体还没有做好准备。

「我还不能！」李东海攒眉道，无力的唇舌使送出的字音粒粒绵软而蓬松。

李赫宰闻言便释掌，再而抬起身。他的右掌由李东海攥着，以便对方能控制中指在甬道中抽插的速度和频率，直到李东海因他已掌握他最受用的节奏而收掌，任他操弄他；他的左手解着雪白恤衫的纽扣，藏青的纹身随着遮罩的坠落而披露在有生命的画布上。

李东海怔望着由锋利的线条与深黑的色块构成的玫瑰与匕首，这些细腻精密的图象随着李赫宰的呼吸而生动，而诡谲，竟教他一时忘记喘息。

李赫宰望着李东海受到费洛蒙所引起的轻微幻觉的蛊惑的两眼，内心如麻道：「我需要它们。」李赫宰需要这些标签帮助他建构黑帮坐堂的身份，同时提醒他须得时刻经营这种假象。

「噢，你会在我的颈后留下同样的刺青吗？」李东海吞咽着口津道，他微睁着醺红的醉眼，漆黑的瞳孔因李赫宰的信息素变得更硕亮。他刚抬掌摩挲李赫宰的胸膛，紧接着就因体内猛然屈曲的指节而轻叫道：「啊。」李东海并非全然出于本意的，也并非仅是受到驱使的邀请，使李赫宰再无法忍耐。

李赫宰倏然抽回湿漉漉的手指，再用指间的腻液涂抹自己疼痛的欲望，最后将它抵住李东海正在翕合的入口。世间没人比李东海更清楚，它将带来的刺激绝非是一根手指，抑或几根手指能够相媲的。迫近的脱序感使李东海猛然晃动起腰肢。但是，李东海的挣扎称不上推拒，李赫宰的抱拥亦算不得控制，因为爱欲早使这两具躯壳熔化成整膛红旺旺的铁水。

当圆硕的首端开始撑阔那圈柔韧的肌肉时，李东海猛然弓起脊背，口齿缠绵道：「赫。」

李东海在李赫宰的唇间时而短促的喘息，时而绵长的哀鸣，最后，他向仍在缓慢挺进的李赫宰暴躁地告求道：「我做不到！噫？」这时，李赫宰搓揉着李东海胸前的红醋栗，使得他用更宽容的态度接纳李赫宰的入侵。

「嗯，呃，哦呦。」

李东海近乎童呓的吟哦使李赫宰笑着含吮着他的嘴唇，而后，他欣喜地注意到李东海的欲望渐有复苏的迹象，与此同时，李东海因首端碾过敏感区域的压迫感而嗓音颤抖道：「就是这里，赫。」壁肉剧烈的收缩使李赫宰密密地喃呢着他的名。他们体受着、目察着乃至实验着肌肉的可延展性，直到李东海抬掌钳住李赫宰的脖颈，在对方最轻微的动作也能引起的如洪兽般的强烈刺激里，吐出一串苦痛而愉悦的求告：「啊，赫，我不能，我再不能！」

可是，李赫宰留在体外的部分还有两指节的长度。这是李东海在伴侣得知他是Omega以前，要求李赫宰在他们屈指可数的几度春宵中同他保持的距离，因为再深些，就是他的生殖腔。

李赫宰登时顿住腰胯，他觉得保持静止同样值得感恩，他能整夜这样亲吻他的伴侣而不觉腻烦，接着再效仿书写的《追忆似水年华》的马塞尔，将这个亲吻给予他的所有感官经验用几十页的文字巨细无遗地记录——还是，留待下一回罢。

「啊！」

李赫宰猛然撞进生殖腔的瞬间，李东海先是用受欺瞒的孩童般的惊愕的眼神懵望着他，再而猛然弯起脊项，在他早就遗忘的剧烈刺激中不受控制地哭嗌。有时，李东海才自死亡般的高潮中逐渐恢复五感，他望着眼前李赫宰面带抚慰的神情，再而怒轰轰地别开目光。

李赫宰没有言语，而是佝起脊背，张唇吮食着李东海溅射在自己胸腹上的腥白。李东海将下颚抵在喉窝，望着李赫宰舔舐着他时的饥渴意态，随后伸臂撑起李赫宰的胸膛，自己再跪坐在对方的腿根。

李东海调试完位置，就两臂环着李赫宰的肩背，再在李赫宰的欲望上耸动起两汪臀肉。

李东海每回将至临界点的时候，总要倏然顿住腰腹，再在李赫宰的耳畔密密地喘泣有时，才肯再度摆荡。这种停顿的频率越密，间隔的时间越短，李赫宰也就越难以忍受。于是，在李东海再度压低腰胯的时候，李赫宰猛然伸臂扣住李东海的腰背，迫使李东海应和着他疯狂挺动的节奏，甚至在他的身上更疯狂地起落。

李东海瞬间就在这温柔而暴烈的动荡中落起生理性眼泪，随着情欲的高涨，李赫宰的雄征的潜能也受到前未有的实现，每一秒变得比前一秒更浩壮，使得正在吞吐它的李东海的嗓音更高亢，也更喑哑。李东海再克受不住，他需要暂时宣弃对自己身体的掌控，再将全部注意投放于适应这种近乎异怖的极乐。待到他习惯这种强度的快感，李东海誓将重夺主导的角色——当然，这仅是丢盔卸甲后提振士气的另一种表述方式。

李赫宰任李东海在肩窝间吐出支离破碎的哭咒，而他全部的回应是两具躯体碰撞时所激起的嘈杂急乱的潮响，它越响亮，李东海就越细声，直到猛而密的深舂使他浑身战栗地再度射花自己的胸膛。

这时，李赫宰用他骚哑的嗓音向李东海请求道：「让我，海。」

李东海将李赫宰向后带倒在床上，两腿紧紧绞缠着他的腰背，就像两柄相交的斧钺。李东海因李赫宰在他敏感的腔室里膨胀成结而濒死般的喘息的同时，将后颈的腺体扭向在他的唇齿。

「标记我。」


	11. Chapter 11

这是一场永远无法饱餐的进食。

李赫宰和李东海像是骤然患上失语症，只懂得全身震颤着在彼此的唇间喘息。李赫宰的唇齿沿着李东海的肩项磕碰着，最后攫住他颈后熟红的性腺。李赫宰齿锋深陷的瞬间，李东海同时察觉到有股股温流喷熨着他的腔壁，就像他正在抱拥着一座正在喷涌的活火山，敏感的肌肉因而收缩得更剧烈，将李赫宰的热切接引得更深，箍缠得更紧，像是要使它有去无回。李赫宰望着李东海睫扇微掀的两睛，像是片夜瞑瞑、雨痕痕、影幢幢的密林。

「赫。」

李赫宰知道，这不是某种侵略，而是某种窝藏；也不是某种征服，而是某种归化。他感受着那些浪潮般向生殖结推荡的平滑肌，不禁担忧起自己可能会在完成标记以前，就因这过程的丰馈而狂喜至昏厥。

「赫。」

两种的信息素逐渐变得混杂，使整个房间闻起来就像南洋雨林里密集分布着酒厂和麻草园的黑帮辖区。

「赫。」

意识混沌的李东海绵颤地喘息着，这些间杂着呻吟的喘息像是金焦的还带着砂粒感的糖浆，热腾腾地浇向李赫宰的耳窦。

「赫。」

闻言的李赫宰猛然吐出唇间的性腺，抬首吻住李东海翕合的嘴唇，更甚摆动腰胯，富有韵律地在高温紧仄的腔室内抽动。李东海猛然深息，再屏住吐纳，向李赫宰的肩窝塞颊。李赫宰像是有所感应，随而揽臂扣住李东海的后腰，大开大合地几度摆荡，在生殖结暴烈而温柔地拉扯着柔韧的腔室口的同时，用壁垒分明的腹壁摩擦着李东海的欲器，直到歇斯底里地哭喊起来的他再度射花他们的颈面。

「赫。」

李赫宰细密亲吻着李东海汗腻的眼眉，喘息声里带着不自知的快慰的笑腔。

「嗯。」

李东海的情欲稍疏浚，清醒些，就觉得正拓殖他腔室的怒勃所引起的撑胀感更难捱，再富致幻性的信息素也不能稀释他由这种苦役所带来的疲楚。李东海徐攒起浓黑的眉，微张着燥红的唇，像生猛地翻跳在岸的海鱼般剧烈呼吸着，他想教内部的肌肉更松软些，以抵御仍在膨胀的生殖结。

「海。」

李东海刚抬眼，就感到有新鲜的液体落进自己的眼眶，猛然一闭眼，便连眼睑也变得湿热起来。李东海抬臂将李赫宰颤动的肩背拥在怀里，再昂脖颈，任李赫宰动情地亲吻他熟红的脸项和肩窝，直到他在温存中偏首睡熟，原本牢焊在李赫宰腰后的两腿亦滑落到床单上。

东方拉斯维加斯的夜渐深。

李赫宰再度梦见宵半喧闹的西贡海面，年幼的他站在由手电筒射出雪白光束所照亮的狭长码头上。李赫宰熟知随后的剧情：他望着水警在近海区捞起两具破碎的遗骸，再运回码头，但这码头像是个仅可接近而不可达到的目的地。

但是，这次的剧情有所不同，水警竟真将救援艇停在岸边，再将用防水黑布裹住的两具尸首运到码头上。

在将绿色帐篷盖住遗体前，面带惋惜的水警望向幸存的他道：「请问，这是你的亲属吗？」

李赫宰犹疑地盯着那些纷乱的光影，他仍然熟知随后的剧情：当年的他花了五秒钟，才自那两张经海水胀发的泥青的面孔上辨出他父母的五官特征。这次，李赫宰再度望向陈置在水泥地面上两位死者，但是，这次的剧情有所不同。两张墙灰的遗容不再属于他的父母，而是一名青年男性和女童。

恒温的房间内，黑暗和荧蓝的夜光壁垒严明，骨稜分明而筋肉健实的背脊半露在雪灰的织物底，沉静如暗夜的雪山。

「海？」

雪山动摇，因着两块宽厚如板块般的肩胛骨的推荡。随着李赫宰的苏醒，接收到神经信号的背部肌肉突然富有张力地隆拱而起。

「碧密？」

李赫宰猛然抬身的同时，急促的哀鸣自高堆的枕阴里响起。

李赫宰骇然顿住腰肢，再在随后亮起的声控灯的暖黄光亮中检视他身底的景象：右颊尚带着鲜红睡痕的李东海已然惊醒，眼底闪烁着如雾中星般的挑析不清的情绪，而他密印着浅红深红的吻痕的胸脯正起伏如撒着玫瑰花瓣的乳色浪涛——李赫宰的目光震颤地向下移动，稍稍撤出的欲器已拉出近半指节的深红内衬。

李赫宰微攒眉，便沉腰将这圈整夜熨贴着他的肌肉送回，正摩挲着颈后滚烫齿痕的李东海受力一疼喘，便猛烈挣动起来，而李赫宰忙扣住他的后腰。

「别动，你会受伤。」

李东海望着李赫宰正摩挲着自己鼻梁的面庞，微偏首，再攒眉在李赫宰的腹胯底轻摆腰肢，想要将紧嵌的它抖落出来，但李东海再泌不出半点必须的自体性润滑，最后在拉扯的疼痛中自弃在敌手的臂弯里。

这时，李东海盯着李赫宰，李赫宰亦盯着李东海。

沉默是可怕的刑罚。

李东海盲目地想要找些东西填充这无言的空当。在李东海和李赫宰确定情侣关系以后，这种角色总是由后者扮演的，他明明有仿若永远不会枯竭的诙谐的话题与幽默的语汇。

「如果你需要解释，」李东海在李赫宰的「我不需要」的即时反馈中蛮横地继续道：「我当时需要一个Alpha，而你恰好在场。除了这个我会安排手术切除的标记以外，你再不意味着别的。」

李赫宰意识到李东海正在胡言乱语，便不肯答话，而搜刮不出其他内容的李东海露出绝望的神情。

「我是你的泄欲工具？」李赫宰叹息言罢，随后就瞥见李东海的眉宇因他的「就错」而自责地攒起。

李东海不需要问题，他需要的是像《等待戈多》里的非沟通性的谈话，仅仅是声音的漂亮而热闹的堆砌。「是吗？」李赫宰继续追问道，闻言的李东海抬眼怒瞪他，正打算同李赫宰唇舌斗唱时，床几上的手机屏幕突然亮起。

手机屏幕显示的日期使他们意识到，这已经是他们踏进这间客房后的第三日的黎明。

李东海坐在床头，接通视频通信。

「爸爸，」穿着淡蓝棉质睡衣的李碧密出现在视频画面中，孩童脸面通红，额前挂着卷着几绺额发的卷发器，掬在胸前的两掌握着吸入剂。李碧密用微肿的两眼望着手机屏幕，声沙道：「你要快点来接我，我不钟意姑姑。」李碧密抬手握住额前的卷发器，想要把它拉扯掉。

「你有冇乖乖食饭呀？好好运动呀？别哭，」李东海的眼眶瞬间便红湿，他抽响鼻翼道：「爸爸很快就来接你。」

「没有，」李碧密委屈地翘起唇珠，向镜头稍侧脑袋，耳背小块未愈的秃斑就显露在李东海的眼前：「我真的好挂住爸爸，阿爸，唔噫，啊。」这时，李碧密也抽动鼻翼，像是想展示粉红的颚垂般向父亲敞喉哭泣时，另一张出现在屏幕角落的脸庞使孩童立即收住哭腔：「咦？」

「乖乖食饭，好好运动，按时休息。」李赫宰压低嗓音道。

李碧密猛然将脸蛋向屏幕凑得更近，颔首道：「爸爸，你们，啊——」随后镜头猛然拉远，画面停顿在碧密因手机被夺而举臂抓握的画面，最后跳转回通讯界面。前此，李东海稍侧首，检视起身前的李赫宰，因他和碧密间过于自然的亲子互动而感到犹疑。

第二通电话是李东海打给崔始源的。

「喂，始源。」

「碧密目前在佬沃海景假日酒店。」

「我知道，」李东海同崔始源交换信息时，李赫宰正在沾取胸前的稠白替他们的交合点润滑。李东海凭肘撑起前身，摆动腰肢，想要自他所牢焊的李赫宰的胯前脱身，同时宽慰正在自责的同事道：「我会处理好这件事的。」

挂掉电话，他们喘息着坐在床的首尾两端。更先爬起身的李东海带着全身迟发性的肌肉酸痛，独自到浴室洗澡。

李赫宰推开浴室门，馨甜的沐浴露和湿润的肌肤接触所发出滑腻的声音使他站在盥洗台前出神。李赫宰想起昔日那些因过度细微而被折叠进生活的褶皱里的声音：李东海抽动鼻翼的咻响，李东海忍不住喷笑时的噗嗤，李东海使用电动剃须刀或电子牙刷时的吟唱，李东海歪在他怀里看球赛时的Kia，李东海在他操或操他时的爱语⋯⋯复仇的确是昂贵的东西，而失败的那种更是昂贵且无益。

「李赫宰，帮我买药，」李东海隔着雾蒙蒙的淋浴间玻璃向出神的李赫宰说道，随后便打开花洒，温热的水流带走李东海身周的泡沫的同时，更使他在它接触到浅细的伤口所引起刺痛中轻嘶着。李东海打开淋浴间的趟门，惊觉仍李赫宰仍站在原地，便挤唇道：「切，我自己买囉。」

「我看到床单上有血。」李赫宰攒眉道。

「是你肩膊上的。」闻言的李东海嗓音稍弱，随后拿取浴巾，在防滑垫上擦拭起身体。李赫宰随即望向浴室的玻璃镜，他精实而雪白的肩背现在满是斑斓的齿痕或指印，仿若这时方恢复痛觉的李赫宰攒眉道：「哗，李东海。」

裹着浴巾的李东海捂着小腹行出浴室时，酒红的朝霞正在落地窗所框住的摩天高楼的罅隙间发酵。

李东海疲坐在床沿，腹内的烧灼感时刻提醒着他黏膜可能存在的破损，还有他的Omega体质正在如何顽强地修复它们。李东海望着已经新换被单的床腰放着摆满清淡食物的餐几，再扭首望向递给他药袋的李赫宰。

「我不是要抗生素。」李东海细阅完药袋上的说明，再度抬首道。

李赫宰深然望着李东海，随后再向他递出一盒药。这回，李东海拆掉包装，扣出一粒胶囊，随后就打算往嘴里扔。

「你真的要食？」李赫宰掣住李东海的手臂道。

李赫宰的神情使李东海觉得自己就像个无情的刽子手，而行刑对象既是他们可能的生命，也是他们可能的情感。


	12. Chapter 12

他们再度相见的契机是又一场归于混乱的公众活动。

李赫宰这日如常在白记食家食晚，他坐着李碧密平常放学等待父亲收工接她的位置，一碗云吞伊面，一杯热柠茶，三年的赤柱生涯使他的味口变得非常清淡。李赫宰注视着正在跟顾客闲谈的白叔，这位邻里称道的老闆原来亦是李尔王的亲信。

不算宽敞但热闹的餐厅内，两位老顾客边享用新滚的牛肉粥，边谈论前日二读通过的〈omega就业法案〉。新闻里，特首承诺，如果该项法案通过，政府机构将首先落实相关政策的指标，紧接着的是各区的公众活动的前线直播。这时，摄影师摄到落单的防暴警察遇袭的画面。

李赫宰记得，李东海临时驻守的警区就包括西洋菜街的范围。

李赫宰烦躁不安地翻阅最后的回复时间停留在上月的短信界面，埋完单，就起身前往李东海的租屋。门前的地毯底没有钥匙，李东海很可能正在家里，但是，没有上锁的铁栅栏和里门却不是李东海的惯习。

李赫宰推门而至。

李东海正仰躺在床上，想是疲倦至极，左脚的鞋没来得及脱除，就已睡熟。

李赫宰帮李东海脱掉鞋带半松的跑步鞋，将他抱到较宽的床窝里，盖上棉被。李赫宰坐在床沿，环视着空间逼仄但布置得有童趣的厅室。案几上，有一张机票信息单，还有一张合照：塑料相框里，李东海正在向怀里的碧密指着镜头，自他们身后的玻璃门的投影可以得知摄影者是崔始源。

「李赫宰？」身后响起李东海鼻音浓重的声音，李赫宰回身望他。「你最好是来投案的。」

「设若你已经收集到能够立案的证据，」李赫宰回应道，「今天照理来说是你的情热期。」但是，李东海的荷尔蒙味道几不可闻，某种使他心脏骤然紧缩的预感使他探指向李东海的颈后，那块腺体正结着齿痕状薄痂，李赫宰再度放松起来。

「这是迟早的事！」李东海坐起，眼白布着血丝，眼底晕着两团明显的乌青。他甚至没有察觉到李赫宰正在摩挲他的性腺。「我不知道，我很累。」

心照不宣的默契使他们扮演着在澳门故事的健忘者。

「要快，黄志诚正在准备移民英国。」李赫宰攒眉道，困倦得眼眶红润的李东海是不合格的听众，自顾地打着瞌睡。李赫宰轻拍他的脸颊，「喂，李东海！提高警惕，你已经被起咗底，号码住址传得周街都是。」

「我知，ICAC正在调查他。」李东海阖着睡眼，嘀咕道：「哦，抵死啦，学咩不好，学人做警察——喂！哗！哎呀！」李东海猛然弹直背脊，同时握住正在掐他乳首的李赫宰的指掌，怒意使他满脸的倦丧顿扫全无。

「你想要吗？」李赫宰问道。

李东海揉着麻疼的胸口，盯着李赫宰，再而缓慢地颔首道：「慢一点。」

他们亲吻着彼此，直到因为肺部因缺氧而燃起愈烈的烧灼感，而虚弱地倒向床窝。李赫宰脱掉李东海变得宽松些的牛仔裤，再将他的棉衫白浪似的推至腕间。李东海隔空坐在李赫宰的胯部上空，用手腕相铐的臂弯套住对方的肩背，等待他完全适应半插在肠壁里的长度后，就开始摆荡起柔软些的臀肉。

温暖而不过分潮湿的甬道使他想起他们最初的时光。那时，李赫宰尚未勘破李东海真正的第二性别。

李东海操着操着就睡着，而每当李赫宰想将他抱到床单上时，李东海又即时醒来，怔望着眼前愠怒而爱怜的脸庞，随即抱紧他，更奋力地上下耸动着腰肢，直到李赫宰的费洛蒙完全散发出来，李东海的眼神因为它的提振而重新变得精神抖擞。

李赫宰突扣住李东海准备沉降的脂臀，对方痛苦地望着他的alpha，渴切地扭动着腰肢想要将抵在穴口的它重新吞回，李赫宰牢牢攫住他的髋肌，使他不能继续大快朵颐。

「你没有受情热影响。」

「这又怎样？」两腿因膝盖长时间跪在李赫宰的胯侧而酸软得颤抖不停，李东海不解道：「我只能神智不清地像水喉一样在你身上嘀嘀嗒嗒才行吗？」

「而你仍然想要。」

李东海的脸颊因他的解读而露出两团砖红色。

「你是不是信息素成瘾？」

李东海的脸颊因愤怒而涨得更红，他拍掉李赫宰想要撑圆他眼睑以便检查瞳孔的指掌。

「你知道，你分明就知道原因！」

「你是指，」李赫宰调动着他也未察觉的循循善诱的语调，「每到你发情的时候，我就要做你召之即来挥之即去的床伴？」

「不是这样的，我需要你，」这项指控使李东海满怀罪恶感的皱起眉。「我需要你，但是，」李东海不想再操，但是他仍然无法离开李赫宰的钳制，「你根本可以不用回应！假使这不是你的意愿。」李东海有些沮丧，「我以为这是你的意愿。」

「如果，你爱我。」

「哗，」李东海猛然瞪着李赫宰，两掌奋然想要挣脱出捆在绵衫卷成的粗绳里。但是，他越挣扎，衣服就将他的两腕绞得越紧。「你够胆说多次！你别指意以前的事就这样一笔勾销！」

「我说，如果，你爱我。」

「收声！收嗲！收皮！」李东海躁吼道，想要用骤然湃起的声浪压盖李赫宰的嗓音。接着，李东海突然安静地睁圆眼睛，「等等，现在不行，现在不行！」他的两腿变得软痹而再不能支撑身躯，饱满的臀肉直接压在李赫宰的手掌上。

「海？」

李东海紧抓着李赫宰的手臂，李赫宰注意到对方的下腹肌肉近乎痉挛的剧烈收缩着，接着，一股温热而滑腻的水流持续地喷涌向他疼痛的欲望和胯前——噢，李东海正在他眼前发情，这幅场景美妙得使他激动得浑身的骨骼不住地咯咯作响。

李赫宰稳当地托着李东海滑溜溜的臀瓣，使对方重新坐向他的欲望。

「我警告你，不准全部入来！」

李东海心跳得极快。

李东海已经在混杂着催泪烟和汽油弹的街道上踏浪将近廿四小时，公发饭盒里黄烂的菜和腥冷的肉使他胃部更加疼痛。他怀疑他的机能是否能挨得住这次强制的情热，更何况，他还打算明日飞菲律宾。思念碧密这件事使他心疼如绞，而一想到碧密也是如此时，他再不能忍受更多。

全身熟红的李东海重新倒在床上，他仍相缠绕的两手紧揪着枕头的两角，而绵软若虚设的两腿架在李赫宰因持续抽离和贯穿而滚石般震动的肩背。

「啊，太深了，李赫宰！」

李东海推着李赫宰前倾的密布着墨蓝纹身的胸膛，再在他顶撞紧闭的生殖腔口时，眼珠些微翻起，不能自控地将如经行着电流般的身躯拱成拉满的弓。与此同时，李东海的欲望在李赫宰疾速套弄的指间射出股股缀连的脂珠。

其实，李东海再不需要别的刺激，这指掌只能让他射更多也更疼。

「啊。」

李赫宰咬住李东海颈后肿红的腺体。

「啊，你想死，李赫宰！」

李东海用带着哭腔的嗓音控诉李赫宰，控诉他碾压着腺体内核的唇齿，控诉他正在疯狂贯穿自己的粗硬得可怖的性器。李赫宰觉得自己将要越过临界点时，猛然撤出李东海正在应激中持续紧缩的甬道，再坐在床尾，在李东海射在他脸上的费洛蒙里喘息着，撸动着自己。

李东海望不清他的表情，唯能望到他额侧暴起的血管。李东海想爬到李赫宰的腿弯间，用他的口腔取替他的指掌，但是，他刚摇摇晃晃地撑起身，就困倦得睡熟在李赫宰精细的脚踝边。

李东海在五小时后自动醒来时，他的生物钟已经适应高强度的轮更制。他坐起，犹疑地摩挲着燥香的床单，当他思索起自己何时更换的床单时，李赫宰在床尾自渎的画面闪过他的脑海。

「正扑街。」李东海嘟囔道。

这时，手机屏幕亮起，李东海立即套上整齐叠在床尾的棉衫，同时接通和李碧密的视频通信。

「爸爸，你几时来呀？」李碧密哀问道。孩童将橘花般稚白的脸庞紧凑在屏幕前，宛若这样能将屏幕另端的父亲望得更清楚。

「很快。」李东海这刻更加肯定，李碧密才是他的催泪弹。

「很快是几时？」某段瘦挑的影掠过孩童雪白的脸庞，接着，碧密更加凑近手机，「爸爸，我在一间全部由红砖砌成的海滨酒店的二楼套房里面呀！」

「爸爸知道啦。」李东海颔首道。

「快点来。」李碧密再度同屏幕拉开距离，无声地翕动嘴唇：「快点，快点。」接着，孩童有些犹豫地问起李东海：「爸爸今日都冇来呀？我是说，口罩叔叔呀。」

「你不恼他呀？」

「点解要恼爸爸呢？」

「他以前甚至冇来陪你过生日。」

李碧密猛然望住爸爸的身后，而李东海也有所察觉地回眸。

「哗！」李东海将手机贴在胸前，瞪着站在床边的李赫宰，「你还在这里做咩？」接着，李东海的胃部就因李赫宰端来的牛油果鸡胸肉沙拉——还有一盘柠檬和奇异果拼盘——而轰然作响。

「我发现你的厨余垃圾里只有柠檬和奇异果的皮，还有沙拉包装盒。」李赫宰解释完他如何了解李东海新近的食性后，攒眉求证道：「你要去揾碧密？」

「是呀！」李东海将内裤套在指痕鲜明的胯部，再站起，颤巍巍地穿上牛仔裤。最后，李东海理直气壮地接过李赫宰准备的食物，憨讽道：「感谢你让我发情呀！」

「我陪你去。」

「我自己就得，我有抑制剂。」李东海坐在桌前狼吞虎咽道。

「我已经买了同班机票，在你拘捕我以前，我还是一个享有出境自由的市民。」

李东海没有回答李赫宰，而是猛然跑到床边，抓起他仍然和碧密保持通信的手机。

「嘿呀，碧密！」

手机屏幕里，只有天花板的吊灯，还有孩童熟睡时细细的呼噜声。李东海依依不舍地挂断通信，接着，苦恼地望着正在桌前食面的李赫宰，打算将他激走，「咁得闲呀？是不是月中那批货被检获，冇面见社团兄弟呀？」

「那批货是墨西哥帮的，还有，你以为海关是怎么得到消息的。快点食，」李赫宰鼓动着圆满的腮帮，字正腔圆道：「一个小时内，我们必须出发。」

「没有我们，」李东海挫败地向李赫宰强调道：「只有我。」

「喂，李赫宰。」李东海不肯轻言放弃，李赫宰抬首轻笑：「嗯？」

李东海思忖一阵，随后壮胆道：「你腰后的伤疤是怎么来的？你咁有型，在赤柱一定很受欢——」李东海注意到李赫宰的笑容立即消逝，他不再咀食，紧绷的额角逐渐显现出意味着情绪化信号的血管。李东海痛苦地强迫自己继续刺激对方，按照这位alpha以往的脾性，他可能随时摔门而出，独自到海边吹整夜的冷风。

「很受欢——」但是，李东海没法完成这个语句，他觉得这项任务只是在折磨他自己。「对不住，你一定食咗很多苦。」天生浩壮的共情能力使李东海的眼眶首先湿润，他甚至不再敢直视李赫宰，而是味同嚼蜡地食完沙拉和果盘，然后垂首收拾餐桌。

清理工作结束后，距离登机时间仅剩四小时。

李东海拉着行李出门，途中径直绕过李赫宰准备发动的私家车，行向马路边的巴士站。

「喂，李东海。」

机场巴士。

李东海如常坐在巴士二层首排靠左的座位，他打算在沿途温暖的日光里瞌一觉。这时，身旁乘客突然将半副身躯靠向他的肩臂。

「喂呀。」李东海细声控诉道。

李赫宰正靠在他的肩窝里睡觉。李东海怀疑地审视他的睡容，直到对方自鼻腔里振出轻微的鼾鸣，才肯收回目光。有时，李东海抽动鼻翼，关掉正对着李赫宰吹的天花冷气，接着，将自己的围巾分给对方半披。与此同时，李东海借助帮李赫宰披围巾的举动掩饰他更真实的意图，他摸索着对方的夹的口袋，最后缴获他的手机。

「不改都密码。」李东海紧张得语无伦次。

李东海将这部用生日密码完成开锁的手机里的剩余信息传上云端，昨夜，他进行到一半，李赫宰就在他身后发出险些令他尖叫出声的梦呓。李赫宰似乎真的睡得很熟，李东海将手机塞回他的夹克口袋，再沉心审视他笼罩在白金色的日光里的睡容：雪白的肌肤，颧丘的淡痣，高挺的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇，锋利的颌线，浓密分明的睫羽在眼底投下细长的绒影，使李赫宰面无表情时自带的凶相更柔和。

崔始源说的没错，碧密的确肖他——就是肤色更暖色，鼻头更削些，人中更长些，嘴唇更薄些，双眼皮。

一号客运大楼站。

李东海将李赫宰留在巴士而独自登机的愿景没有实现（幸亏如此，不然，李东海的护照和攻略地图将随着他遗漏的手提包落在李赫宰的脚边）。然而，比起这件事，更使他的意志遭到消磨的是腹部的异样感。

「李赫宰，」李东海坐在候机厅的窗边，身边是刚陪他到盥洗室吐得昏天黑地的李赫宰。李东海弯着腰，扣住胃，偏首憨瞪他的同行人：「你是不是在沙拉里落咗毒呀？喂，可不可以帮我去买胃药？」

「一起，」李赫宰罔顾李东海瞪得更凶的眼神，拒绝答应对方任何将他支离的要求，「由现在起，我是你的固定同行人。」

登机前。

「那日，」机影掠过李东海稍微舒展的脸庞，李赫宰望着他，同时想起昨夜垃圾桶里找到的某样更具指示性的物品，攒眉道：「你没有食药，是不是？」


	13. Chapter 13

李赫宰准备行向登机口，这时，他注意到有三位便衣正自海关控制区方向行来。

李赫宰盯着回避任何目光接触的李东海，随后咬紧牙根，拎着手提包躲向人流密集的免税区商场。李东海站在骚动的队伍中回望李赫宰的项背，最后，独自行向登机通道。

特殊时期，机舱内的乘客疏疏落落。

最后几位乘客登机后，李东海身旁的两个座位仍空着。

他垂首扣着安全带的时候，余光里突然黑压压的，一种熟悉而具有威慑感的信息素瞬间笼罩住他，就像密不透风的厚重毡帐。附近的乘客，有些窃语抱怨这罔顾公德的信息素造成的困扰，有些则两颊坨红地露出不以为然的表情。

「我用假身份买咗另一张机票，」李赫宰盯着李东海道：「东海？」

李东海像是仍沉浸在对李赫宰的猜测的抗拒感里，他靠着座椅，宽厚的肩膀微缩着，而当他再度抬首时，李赫宰为摆脱监视而换的印花沙滩装使他忍不住噗嗤闷笑。李赫宰叹息地望着李东海，像是在嫉羡对方盎然的纯粹，他的眼眉逐渐变得温柔，温柔而忧郁。

飞机开始滑行。

「你在垃圾桶揾到的验孕棒不是我的，是特sir的，」李东海望着舷窗框起的海岸线，娓娓道：「他是警队的第一个omega。如果不是他，我在警校时就穿煲被革扯啦。」这时，李东海觉得腹部微沉，眼睑尚未抬起，就不赞同地拨开李赫宰温热的指掌：「除非药是假的。」

「假设严格按照指导服药，成功避孕的概率也只有99.7%。」

李东海没有采信。

「还有一种可能，你同期有在服用莫达非尼。」它是一种觉醒促进剂，常用于轮班工作睡眠紊乱的治疗。李东海猛然望向李赫宰，接着，李赫宰就像是得到证实般的攒眉道：「你必须立即停药。」

「我还食过扑热息痛，」李东海抽动鼻翼道：「还有必理痛感冒丸。」

李赫宰没有说话。

因而垂眸的李东海稍微转身，脑袋抵着座椅靠枕的右端，假意望着舷窗外的蓝白相间的绒幕，直到李赫宰刺探地轻碰他果然哭得热漉漉的左颊，再将他扳过来。李东海望他一眼，就带着响咻咻的鼻息拱到李赫宰的臂弯间。

「医生说，碧密得哮喘可能与我接受催泪烟训练有关。」李东海懊丧地坦白道。

「现在医学科技咁发达，必定会有方法医好的。」李赫宰稍微跟李东海拉开些距离。他压低嗓音，使用具有镇抚效果的语调道：「至于，」李赫宰的指掌再度落向李东海的腹部，「如果你不放心，我们一出机场，就去医院做检查。」

李东海的情绪平复以后，再度挺起背脊，于生活洋溢的热情总能极快地重燃他的意志。李东海撤出李赫宰的怀抱，耳廓仍是不自然的砖红色，当他憨率望向他的同行者的时候，李赫宰鲜红的眼鼻使他有些意内的感慨。

「你又眼湿湿啊？」李东海温柔地将李赫宰纳进自己的怀抱，他用脸颊摩挲着同行者的耳轮，直至他向他袒露暗曲。

「我只是霎时间想起，碧密当时哭住问我，问我为什么不留低？你们很辛苦。」李赫宰假意检视着前座背椅的安全手册，像是突然对那些异国文字产生浓厚的研究兴趣。

闻言的李东海微怔，往昔三年的经历如寒夜迟来的潮涨，使他拥着李赫宰的两臂逐渐僵硬。李赫宰显然察觉到这点，便更先脱出李东海的怀抱：「对不住。」

「我也没有探过你，就当打和啦。」李东海瞥他一眼，又很轻巧地放低。

「这，」李东海的答复既超出李赫宰所熟悉的世理，也因他对李东海本性的熟悉而同时在他的意料之中。但是，李赫宰仍不免惆怅地道：「可以打和的吗？」

「嗯，」李东海也像李赫宰研究杂志般检视着自己的运动鞋，同时憨肯道：「以后要加倍补偿囡囡。」

没有回应。

李东海侧首望向神情犹豫的李赫宰，便故逞凶恶：「咁你想怎样？誓要我插你几刀，打你几镬，要你在门口等足三日三夜？」这时，李东海想起在米高梅赌场里被揭露的前尘往事，某种冲动使他想要打破迟早会被打破的——他们一直以来扮演着的澳门故事的健忘者的角色，「抑或，正相反。」

又是沉默。

「我的确会好受点。」李赫宰叹息道，接着，他望着仍盯着自己的李东海，「我当然是指前者。」

李东海心绪稍安。

李东海有些苦闷地摷着额发，随后挤唇道：「好囉。」

李东海抬颚将两唇贴向李赫宰的耳廓，轻声细语地嗔怪他。李赫宰微怔，随后在使人解颐的痒意中数度颔首，最后，他更动容地亲吻起李东海翕合的嘴唇，直到他们抵着彼此的额面笑喘不止。

抵达佬沃机场后，自称是李尔王派来接机的司机截住他们。

轿车行驶在聚落稀疏的田野间。

黄绿的矮房，褐白的耕牛，眼神好奇的褐肤孩童，首顶陶瓮的土著妇女。对于在石屎森林里长成的李赫宰而言，这里的一切就像停留在半世纪前，而李东海对眼前的景象感到非常亲切，假使他没有教颠簸引起的呕吐欲摄住全部注意力。

司机将轿车驶进路边的加油站，借故到附近破蔽的铁棚屋购买补给，那是间便利店。

司机刚离开，李东海就暴躁地按落车窗，瘦颌扣着窗沿，闭目苦喘。李赫宰被禁止碰触他，因为任何的接触都能使敏感的他吐出更多的胃酸。

两分钟后，司机仍未回来，李东海就扣着宛如遭受着重拳抨击的瘪胃，揪着呕吐袋，推门而出，李赫宰则跟在步履虚浮得像踩着棉花的他的身后。

李东海还没弯腰，身后的巨响掀起的热浪就险些将他击倒在地。李东海曲臂撑地的同时，李赫宰紧张地扣住他的胸肩，以便可能怀妊的omega能保持轻微悬起的姿态。

「有冇事？」李赫宰问道。

「冇事。」李东海惊魂未定地坐起，望向正在高窜的烈焰里焚烧的车辆，犹疑的愤闷瞬间取替呕吐的欲望。李东海倏然站起，随后如出膛炮弹般追向逃窜的司机。

李赫宰探向李东海的后臂的指掌猛然抓空，随即抬首道：「喂，李东海！」

李赫宰准备跟上时，站在便利店货架前向加油站方向张望的男女引起他的注意，他在提取行李箱的时时，他们就已经跟在他的左右。除此，他们的肤色比当地土著要白皙。李赫宰再回首，李东海已经将告饶的司机控倒在田埂间。

李尔王的住宅位于吕宋岛西北的海滨高地，是整片由红砖、泥浆和蔗糖搭建而成的西班牙殖民地复兴风格的别墅区，而别墅区的周围是绵延而茂密的罂粟花田和麻草种植园。  
甜涩的蕉风摇动着映在雪白窗帘的椰榈的轮廓。

「他还未到？」李香兰坐在病床前，漫不经心地翻阅旧杂志。

她的父亲正在病榻上闭目养神，接言道：「他们会到的。」

「噢，李赫宰亦来，」李香兰若有所得地轻笑，接着，起身行向面向花田的窗前，「真是等不及想要见他们。」

李尔王张开两眼，攒眉注视着女儿的项背，就在这时，李碧密的惊鸣自庭院里响起。

李香兰猛然回身，绕到另端的窗前，再而掀开窗帘。

李碧密哒哒跑向出现在廊阶的李东海，而后者用强健的两臂将她团在胸前。

四目相对，李碧密就像要同父亲展示颚顶的粉粒般敞喉啕哭，一声，两声，最后力竭地埋首在父亲的肩窝里抽噎。李东海抚慰饮泣的女童的同时，他们身后的李赫宰仍保持着高度警惕，以便随时能递出吸入剂，又或拔出配枪。

这时，李碧密抬起红湿的脸面，向李赫宰探出半副招徕的臂膀，而后者的全部注意力正落在二楼的窗笼。

「你说的对，他们到咗。」

雪白的窗纱再度垂落，李香兰回身望向寝疾的李尔王，重新坐回病床前。接着，当李香兰闻悉女佣拉开厅门的轻响时，她又再度站起身。

「你留在这里。」李尔王盯着李香兰道。

李尔王睁开眼时，李东海正坐在他的床畔，而李碧密像细块磁石吸附着她父亲铁塑般的臂弯。孩童握着祖父近日长出更多暗斑的指掌，将它们把玩在手里。

「我交给你的事完成得如何？」李尔王盯着李东海道。

「我调查咗李赫宰的通信和行踪，没有异常，」李东海垂眉道：「我相信，他是值得信赖的，他甚至利用警方帮你打压港九的泰国帮。」

「同警方是怎样说的？」李尔王未置可否道：「李赫宰积极协助警方打击泰国贩毒集团？」

「他是我的alpha，他的安全是我优先级考虑。」李东海抬眼道。

「这是互相的。」李东海的鼻梁和左眼角有轻微的擦伤，而这使李尔王不满地望向李赫宰。这时，保镖始而准许李赫宰行至李尔王的病榻前。「你应该将他们照顾得更好。」

「我相信他会的，即使我不需要。」李东海在李赫宰握住他的肩膀时道。

「你当然需要，你是他的omega，你的孩子也是他的孩子。」李尔王不容有异道。「当时，我数次想接近你们母子，但是你母亲的固执使她不愿接受任何来自我的援助。而今我已立遗嘱，香兰将拥有我在拉斯维加斯新建的赌场和酒店。除此，你们会获得我全部的生意资源。」

「你明知他在撒谎，你明知他在向警方披露消息，」李香兰攒眉道：「如果不是何叔的奥援，我们甚至可能没法撤出澳门。」

「但是，我更清楚你的想法，香兰。假使我今日不将毒品生意交给你，你会利用渴望复仇的泰国佬替你洗牌，自己做庄。」

「毒品生意，还有上海仔的称号，本来就是你自外公手中豪夺而来的，」李香兰道：「今日，我只不过替郭家拿回来。」

「你知不知泰国佬的打算？渔利既收，你只会沦为弃子。再者，我不希望你以任何方式沾染毒品，」李尔王道：「秘书已替你安排明日飞抵拉斯维加斯的机票。」

这些对话并不能引起碧密的兴趣，孩童在李东海的怀里翻转身躯，仰首望着她新得的父亲。

李赫宰仍然是抽离的，自三年前起，他的目光就恒常地比难自安栖的孤兽更警醒，它逡巡着周遭的环境，从别墅后向地平线铺展的罂粟田到床沿挂着的家庭医生的签字单：李尔王的病情恶化得极快，再没有迎来任何关键性改善的可能。

李赫宰的目光再度扬向立在红腥腥的罂粟田间的瞭望台，他微眯眼，随后猛然将李东海按倒在床尾。近乎同时，密集的子弹击穿沿墙的玻璃，向屋内激溅出白花花的利屑。

这场无差别的扫射证实李尔王的猜想。

狙击者填弹的间隙，李东海抱着碧密躲到狙击者的视线死角里。帮派成员已经聚集在庭院里，他们愤慨地交换着信息，准备驱赶那些潜伏在庄园里的敌人。

李香兰捂着中弹的左肩，躲在落满碎屑的墙根，眼底充斥着幻想破灭后的虚无。李香兰注意到李尔王碰触床侧的按钮，随后升起的凯夫拉内窗将病房逐渐笼罩在幽闭的黑暗里。

由此，射击防弹窗的子弹就像落在伞面的雨滴，热闹而无害。

喧阗的密室里，李东海敏锐地捕捉到拉动保险栓的声音，他本能地将怀里的孩童护得更严实。

一声枪响。

李香兰杀了李尔王？

李碧密受惊的泣音在他颈窝里响起，李东海猛然捂住孩童的嘴唇，随即沉悄而迅疾地移向房门。

第二声枪响。

李东海微怔，他和碧密安然无恙。

噢，开枪的是李赫宰。


	14. Chapter 14

弥敦道，尖沙咀警署。

李东海在保安室帮两位韩国游客做翻译笔录。这时，Madame抱着粒身穿红法兰绒兜帽衣的孩童行至报案室，她将孩童放在等候区前排的座椅上，接着，她和李东海相视颔首，便回巴叻房还装备。

笔录结束后，李东海行至李碧密的跟前，指掌稍托着后腰，问道：「你怎么在这里？不是跟爹地去迪士尼吗？」

「我们返来的时候，本来想去食下午茶，怎知途中遇到有人抢金铺啊！」李碧密眉飞色舞的陈述使报案室的大人们忍俊不禁，「daddy去追贼，要我在隔壁药房等他。我等咗一阵，那阵时，有架黑色车开到门口，我以为是爹地来接——」

「我们的同事到现场调查案件，怎知遇到碧密，就将她带了回来。」

「麻烦你们，」李东海再度望向李碧密，「你又不记得家里的车牌啦？」

「碧密记得呀，」李碧密抻长脖颈道：「是SJ999！」

李东海发短信将此事告知李赫宰，意使他不必担心，随后牵着李碧密到警署门口的巴士站。

巴士站没有其他等候的乘客，这意味着前一班巴士刚驶离未几。畏寒的李碧密将自己藏向李东海宽厚的风䄛里，和尚未出世的弟弟分享父亲的体温，孩童抬首道：「今日不等爹地接呀？」

「他可能还要录证人口供，」李东海解释道，「我们先返家。」

这时，熟悉的呼唤自李东海身后的街道响起。

「东海！Dorothy！」李赫宰探出车窗，向他们招手道。

「爹地！」李碧密哒哒地跑向停靠在路边的黑色轿车，而李东海则沉稳地跟在她的身后。

「对不住呀。」李赫宰将李碧密抱到后排的儿童座椅，孩童笑吟吟，「无紧要呀，爹地！」待李东海安稳坐在车厢里，李赫宰回到驾驶座，汇进高峰期缓慢移动的车流里。

香港仔街市。

市集是咸香的海货味。

它总能使李碧密想起静谧的大澳风光，还有外婆和舅父在海傍盐腌银虾以制虾膏的忙碌身影，孩童轻抽红渐的鼻翼，随后将脸颊埋进李赫宰的肩窝里。同样敏感的李东海注意到这点，便抬掌摩挲女儿的脑袋，接着，李东海望向已在腥闹的街市里游刃有余的李赫宰，再而想起他们刚搬到赤柱湾，首度同自己到街市买餸的他。

李东海仍然记得老闆劏鱼时，犹温的腥血激溅至李赫宰的眼里，他露出的不敢置信的神情，他紧皱着脸，哀求李东海替他揩拭——就像前三年的卧底生涯不曾在他身上留有片迹。

「想食银鲳，还是马友？」李赫宰右臂抱着碧密，左掌微揽在李东海的腰后。

「想食红衫鱼，」李碧密望着琳琅满目的水族柜和冰鲜区，随后指向红旺旺的鱼山，轻咂唇道：「豉油清蒸。」

「白灼虾？」

李碧密点首。

「蒸膏蟹。」

李碧密点首。

「蒜蓉粉丝鲍鱼？」

李碧密点首。

除了新鲜蔬果，李赫宰还称咗花生、眉豆和鸡脚用来煲汤，那是前邻居何嫂推荐给他的滋补食谱。

「三个人食，买这么多餸。」

「四个人啦。」李赫宰侧首望向身旁的李东海，这使得后者的耳廓在猪肉档的彤光里仍红得可疑。

李赫宰驱车回到坐落在黄麻角的富豪海湾，将车停在车库。李东海先带着碧密上楼休息，李赫宰则独揽将全部猎获搬到雪柜的重任。

「爹地，食得未呀？」李碧密将白馥馥的脸颊挤向李赫宰的腰侧。

「刚刚开始蒸咋，肚饿啊？」李赫宰将摘洗完的草莓递给碧密，「那，你食草莓顶住肚先，不要全部食完，留肚食饭。」

「好呀，」李碧密接住李赫宰递来的生果碗，接着，紧张兮兮地叮嘱道：「记得条鱼不要蒸老呀，爸爸。」这位稚年的海滨土著对海味颇有要求。

「知啦，你先去做功课。」李赫宰将芝士、香菜和橄榄油淋在沙律配菜上，这些刀功纷纶得且片且缕的蔬菜是取自摘掉数重外叶后的最细嫩的部分，再经过焯水杀菌，想是适合怀妊而仍热爱沙律的李东海的。「爸爸呢？」

「爸爸在洗手间。」李碧密吮咬着草莓，接着，孩童哒哒跑回客厅，坐在短暂据为写字台的阔桌前，在埋首写作业的同时，密切关注着daddy在厨房内战果几何。

将近七点，李赫宰端着汤煲出来，随后又陆续将保温的菜肴摆上餐桌。

「食饭啦！」李碧密宛如受召般的哒哒跑到桌前，两脚踮着，探臂替父亲们摆放碗筷。

「你先坐在这里饮汤，」李赫宰将碧密报到儿童座椅里，再替孩童盛出碗香腾腾的鸡脚汤，「小心烫。」

李东海不在楼下，李赫宰就到楼上找寻伴侣。

同样沉悄的二楼使李赫宰的情绪逐渐变得紧张。李赫宰想起他们刚搬到富豪海湾时的故事，李东海突然失踪，最后，他乘夜驱车到大澳，在石埗仔码头边找到怅望海涯的李东海。

他苦闷地将李东海拥到怀里时，而后者的肩背抖颤着，「你怎么能，你怎么能。」

「我以为，他们在你眼里只是罪犯。」

李东海沉默有时，「我不知道，」接着，他抽动着响咻咻的鼻息道：「我想，你至少可以将他们留给国际刑警。」

「你清楚的，如果按照正常司法程序，他们将聘请最好的律师以谋脱身。即使判刑，李尔王仍然可以保外就医。」

李赫宰拉开主卧的房门，向门缝微亮的浴室呼唤道：「东海，东海。」

「什麼事？」

李东海的回应使李赫宰心绪稍定。

李东海走出淋浴间，正准备用浴巾裹拭身躯时，盥洗台前的镜中映像使李东海像是受惊般的稍向后退。

「现在还未惯吗？」李赫宰揽着李东海的后腰，那里健实的肌肉因缺乏赖以维系的高强度操练而变得柔软如膏脂。李东海别开眼，随后在李赫宰不必要的帮助底穿着衣裤，「有点丑怪。」

「我觉得现在的你更性感。」李赫宰亲吻李东海的肩膀道。

「油嘴滑舌。」李东海微皱鼻道。

父亲们回到餐桌前时，李碧密正在垂首剥白灼虾。

「爹地，啊。」李碧密将已剥好的举到李赫宰的唇前，随后又将刚剥好的如法送至李东海的口中。正在咀嚼的李赫宰注意到孩童襟前的油迹，猛然皱眉，随即握住碧密的细腕，替孩童洗净指掌，独断地包揽全部剥虾拆蟹的活役。

李赫宰替碧密搛起整箸膏腴无骨的鱼腩的时候，没有胃口的李东海正在拣食沙律里的牛油果片。于是，李赫宰未动声色地释出些信息素，接着，再暗中以余光检视伴侣的情况。李东海将额发拨到脑后，出神地望着碗里的鲜鱿和牛柳，最后，像是突然复得食欲般提起筷箸。

餐后，陪父亲们收看球赛集锦的李碧密困倦得像个不倒翁。

「海边消食？」李赫宰提议道。

李赫宰驱车至面向东海的赤柱正滩，与同样趿着拖鞋的李东海和碧密，沿着往复摩荡的海浪线，把臂优游在静谧无人的泳滩。远处，石澳的轮廓笼罩在钢蓝的夜幕和银白的月光里。

父亲们受托握紧李碧密的指掌，以便贪玩的孩童能屈起短腿，在他们的臂间悠然摆荡。

「碧密，」在他们相互比较脚印的长宽时，李东海突然道：「不如，你帮弟弟取个小名？」

「哈？」李碧密重新挺起稚薄的腰脊，轻抓脸颊道：「happy？happy好不好呀？」

李东海抬掌稍托后腰的时候，李赫宰提议回家。

李赫宰以为他真正获得碧密信赖的标志性时刻是，孩童肯在洗澡的时候也接受他的帮助和陪伴，故而他非常珍惜这些能跟她继续增进亲情的机会。李碧密总有说不完的童言胡语，就同李东海在警察学校里故意引起他注意时的表现。

「爹地，我都想养狗呀。」

「隔壁金叔叔家里的起伏和心空不够你玩呀？」

「碧密想养只大狗呀，」李碧密揽住身前的热雾，就像那是只金毛或萨摩耶，「可以这样抱住的。」

李东海不愿聘请菲佣，故而李碧密愿景的实现，意味着他们需要花费更多的精力照顾习性迥异的家庭成员。「来，眯眼。」李赫宰借故转移李碧密的注意，随后替孩童冲掉发间的泡沫。

洗完澡，李赫宰将孩童抱到搭在儿童房落地窗前的帐篷里，李东海正在窗边阅读碧密的睡前读物。每当李东海温柔的讲述将使碧密沉向黑甜时，李赫宰就会用简短而意想不到的片语扭转故事的进展，使李东海猛然噗嗤喷笑，直到李碧密的笑眼困顿得就要生出血丝，才肯作罢。

「爹地，爸爸，」李碧密复述故事的尾句，「我们现在是不是幸福快乐地生活在一起呀？」

「你觉得呢？」李赫宰轻搔孩童曾生秃斑的耳后肌肤。

「爹地，爸爸，」闻言的李碧密没有直接回答，而是用黑得发亮的两眼望着帐篷口的父亲们，「晚安。」

李赫宰将厨房收拾整洁后，李东海已换好藏蓝印花睡衣——它带着李赫宰用他喜欢的橘花柔衣剂洗涤完后再经日光烘晒的馨香——睡在双人床临窗的那端。李东海正在酝酿睡意，猛觉腰髋一沉，他用惺忪的困眼回望正扣着他髋部的李赫宰。

「你冲凉未？」李东海犹疑地问道。

「未，」李赫宰因倦怠而低沉的嗓音里带着些许燥动的笑意，「刚执完厨房。」言罢，李赫宰继续摩挲着李东海的髋臀，更俯身亲吻他的肩臂。

「哗，」这使得猛然觉悟的李东海翻身朝向纱帘半拢的落地窗，「我不会等你睡的。」

「东海，」李赫宰掀起李东海的被窦，甚至开启床前的两盏壁灯，「你不能这样。」

仅仅在三个月前，李东海仍必须在通明兼有白噪音的环境中方能就眠。否则，那段发生在佬沃的创伤性记忆将整夜侵袭他的脑海。但是，抱持着对这段关系的最后的希望，他们究竟是发挥出宛如苦行僧般的坚毅精神，某种原本已不再被摩登爱情所奉颂甚至视为迂腐的特质。

「啊，」李东海再度躺正，同时自鼻腔里哼出半节渴睡的哀鸣，「我要睡觉，happy都要睡觉。」

李赫宰继续同态度已然松软的李东海商榷道：「明日休假嚄。」

李东海没有拒绝，李赫宰前往浴室。

深宵，赤柱湾对岸的舂坎角的临海建筑沉寂在朦胧的夜雾里。

「进来，李赫宰，」李东海用左颊摩挲着李赫宰喘息的唇间。这时，李赫宰的郁勃正疾速抽插在李东海滑腻欲融的腿根间，「赫！」

「我即刻就，」李赫宰意乱情迷地啜吻着李东海湿热的眼角，随后猛然顿住腰腹，「你说什麼？」

「进来，」李东海重申道，他甚至向李赫宰的前胯稍沉蜜汪汪的臀团，以便暂停的它感受到他的通道正在渴求地翕合。

「啊，」李东海教李赫宰猛然的进拓中逼出苦乐杂陈的鸣泣。他两眼紧闭，将脖颈向后嵌在伴侣的肩窝，燥红吐息的唇瓣紧挨着伴侣的耳廓，「等，李赫宰，你是不是，啊，」李东海猛然撑圆眼眶，因为李赫宰竟敢在他的摄护腺区成结，它传导给他的感觉甚至比在生殖腔内还要猛烈。

「赫，」李东海腰背紧绷得近乎疼痛得射出几股浓白，「不行，我受不住，李赫宰，你这个，」言音未落，李东海便全身虚绵地再释出几道腥脂，「啊！」前所未有的紧窒感使李赫宰需得啮住李东海的肩背，才能勉强抑住喉间至乐的惊叹。

他们在难以荷负的快感中欣慰地死亡，又苦痛地复生。

「疼，赫，」李东海扭动着腰肢的同时，李赫宰的指掌本能地覆向伴侣的腹宫，「不是这里，我要，」，怀抱中身躯的颤抖使李赫宰不经意碰触李东海的欲望，即时地，一股温热的液体打在他的指间，而当李赫宰完全意识到这股液体为何时，他将湿透的手指搓动在他们的眼前，李东海羞得忙将脸轮埋进软枕。

他们浑然未觉的是，海上的雾日已在他们仍要相偎有时的腻躯上升起。


End file.
